The Talent Show
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Theres going to be a Talent show at Seaview and Miley and Lilly are going to enter it. Will Miley win Jakes heart just by entering it, or will Jake fall for someone else? And whats going on with Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver? Read to find out.
1. Talent Show at Seaview?

**A/N **Hey everyone! New story up hope you enjoy it, I still don't know if I should continue it, you tell me if I should... Enjoy it :-D**  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Talent Show at Seaview?**

Lilly and I were walking around school about to go home when we passed by Jake Ryan and a group of fan girls. He looked like he was enjoying it flirting with every one of them at the same time.

"There he goes again!" I said leaning against my locker watching Jake Ryan be crowded by even more girls.

"I know! Isn't he dating that Spanish bum… umm, what was her name?" Lilly stopped in front of me and started thinking while touching her chin.

"Rachel… Her name is Rachel. And no, they broke up on Friday because she kept on getting on his case about being "committed" and he thought she was being way to serious like she kept on following him everywhere, asked him where his next premeir and what not is. He couldn't handle her so they broke up." I rolled my eyes remembering how cocky Rachel was when I first found out that they were going out.

"Wow, I didn't know that. How do you always get the latest gossip? I mean, even I didn't know that and I sit next to Rachel in Spanish." Lilly said with a questionable look on her face.

"If you sit next to her, then why don't you even remember her name?" I looked at Lilly giving her a stupid look. "Anyway, Jake called Hannah and told her all about it that's how I know the whole story." I whispered so that no one would hear.

"Why didn't you tell me beofre? Maybe he has another love other than Ms. Miley Stewart," Lilly laughed and added "besides you know how hard it is remembering everyone's name and saying it in Spanish?" Giving me a dumb look.

"You're so weird." I shook my head and walked passed the bulletin board, but Lilly stopped. "Hurry Lilly! I need to get home, I have a Hannah thing tonight." I whispered the last part.

"Look at this Miley." She said giving her full attention to whatever was on the board.

I walked toward Lilly and stood next to her. "What is it?"

"This." She said and pointed to a hot pink piece of paper stapled on the board. I read it out loud.

"SEAVIEW MIDDLE SCHOOL TALLENT SHOW

There will be a Talent Show at Seaview Middle School on Friday November 10, 27 2006. Anyone is allowed to enter, only if they have a 2.0 average GPA and all detention cleared. Tryouts are on Friday, October 20, 2006 giving you atleast 3 weeks before the actual talent show.

Tryouts will be held in the auditorium from 3:00 P.M. till 4:30 P.M. You are allowed to do any type of thing, only if it is cleared by Ms. Allen the day of the tryouts. She will pick only the students that will follow the rules of the talent show.

The winner of the talent show will win a $150 shopping spree at the mall and will have a surprise included which will be at the end of the talent show when the winner is anounced. Good luck and don't forget to clear all detention before the 20th!"

I finished reading. "Wow…"

"That looks like fun. We should go, and maybe just maybe Jake would be there and notice you." Lilly smirked.

"Yes it looks like fun, and no Jake wouldn't notice me, he probably wont like me anymore. Anyway, what I'm worried about is what if people notice I sound exactly like… You know who…" I said and looked around once again paranoid that there are people around us.

"Come on Miley, its not like you and Ha… err are gunna be there at the same place at the same time. People would just think that you guys would sound alike."

"Fine, I'll think about it. What're you going to do if you enter it?"

"I don't know, maybe do some tricks I normally do on my skate board?" She said thinking about it.

"We have alot of time to think about it, until then lets not worry so much about it."

"Yeah I guess, right now we have to worry about is being late."

"Oh my gosh, you're right! Okay let's go before we be late for the…" I looked both ways finding no one there. "Hannah thing tonight." I said and pulled her on her arm outside of the school.

**A/N: **How you like this story? Should I continue? I don't know well thanks for reading :-) Sorry if it's short and I wrote this while I was writing my Pick One story...


	2. Sing For Me

**Chapter 2**

**Sing For Me**

"Miley wake up." I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Okay…" I mumbled and lifted my blanket over my head.

"Miles." I felt something shake my bed.

"Mmyeaherr."

"OHMYGOSH ITS JAKE RYAN SHOWING HIS MANLY ZOMBIE SLAYING MUSLES!" Someone screeched.

I jumped up out of bed and looked around. "Where!" I turned to see Lilly laughing at me. "Why are you here so early and how'd you get into my room?" I put the palms of my hands on my head trying to steady my vision.

"Did you forget already? Yesterday after your concert I said I was going to come early so that we can talk about what we're going to do for the talent show." She said and started looking through my CD collection. "And Jackson let me in. He's acting weird lately, like being nicer to me and all that."

"I'm sorry Lilly, I forgot." I walked over to my bathroom and changed out of my PJ's. "Plus I said that I would be thinking about it okay. I didn't say that I was going to actually be in it."

"Come on! Everyone knows you're going to win! I mean you're Hannah Montana for crying out loud!" Lilly called to me from my bedroom.

"Hello! People don't know I'm Hannah, wouldn't you think they would notice the similarities in our voices?" I replied and walked out of my bathroom wearing shorts and a plain blue shirt.

"Well, it's still a thought. You rock at singing and you totally would kick everyone's butt at it! I only want to enter just see what the whole surprise thing is going to be."

"You'd do anything to know what that thing is, right?" I asked and sat down on my bed watching Lilly pull out a CD.

"Well, yeah. When I want something, I'd do anything to get it. Like when I went to your concert that night when I found out about you, I climbed up just to see if I could get anything to show off to Amber and Ashley. I did get something." She smiled and put the CD in my stereo.

"Yeah my new scarf that I only wore once and gave it away to Amber and Ashley." I joked.

"Hey, I thought our friendship was way better than that, that's why I gave it to them. It wasn't worth it anyway, I got to be tighter with my best friend." She picked out a song from the CD and Butterflies Don't Lie - Kaci Brown started playing.

"Aww how sweet." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes at me. "So what song you planning on singing _if _you enter."

"I dunno. Maybe a song not Hannah Montana? I know all the girls that will enter are most likely going to sing something Hannah Montana." I said and started humming to the song.

"Ohmygosh you should sing a slow song! Almost all of Hannah's songs are fast rock kind of songs!" Lilly looked at me very excitedly.

"Uhm, no." I replied and went up to pick a different song.

"Come on! I bet you'd match in it!"

"You know how hard it is singing slow songs? You have to express so much emotion and for me, I have to feel how the song is set. But whatever, like I said, I'll think about it." I replied and picked a song from Jojo's new album The High Road called Exceptional.

Lilly started to hum it and said, "Hey Miley, what would happen if I sang?"

"Umm I don't know. I've never heard you sing before."

"I'd guess you'd say that. No one ever heard me sing, not even my parents heard me sing." She confessed.

"Sing for me then." I sat back down and looked at her giving her my full attention.

She started to bite on her lip. "Nah, I would probably crack the mirrors or something."

"Its only going to be me, who else is here that's going to hear you. Come on please." I pouted and flashed my eyes opened and closed a few times.

"Not the puppy dog face! Fine! I swear you make fun of me, I kill you!" she said and started singing the chorus to the song.

_You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody   
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional _

She stopped singing and looked at me. "What? I know I'm bad, gosh sorry it's not my fault I sound like a dead cow! You can stop making fun of me now, I know you're laughing out loud on the inside."

I was in shock. "No Lilly, that was beautiful. You're really good at singing." I smiled and said. "You should totally sing at the talent show that would…" She cut me off

"No! I can't! I'm not like you all confident with singing, I'm so used to skateboarding and cheering that I can never sing in front of everyone. I couldn't even sing in front of you!"

"But you just did!" I complained.

"Well because you practically forced me to!"

Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey Miley, I need some advice." It was Oliver.

"Hi Oliver!" Lilly smiled sweetly at him.

"Ohh.. Hey Lilly." He blushed.

'Wait did Oliver just blush?' I told myself and shook my head. "What is this advice you need?" I asked.

"Uh maybe next time I guess. What are you two doing?" He asked and sat down at my desk.

"We're talking about the talent show." Lilly said and looked though my CD rack once again.

"Ohh I'm the emcee, Ms. Allen asked me to emcee it a few weeks ago."

"What? Why didn't you tell us about it?" I asked.

"Well because I thought you guys weren't interested."

"Do you know anyone else that's going to enter it?" Lilly asked.

"Amber and Ashley obviously, Jake, Dandruff Danny, Chris and James from homeroom, Tara from Spanish, and Rachel, Jakes ex-girlfriend. That's all the people Ms. Allen told me about."

"Ugh I hate Amber and Ashley! I'm definitely going to enter it now. Those girls are going down!" I said. "They so don't deserve this! They won the United Peoples Relief Charity, they most certainly don't need this shopping spree." I said angrily.

"Grr, you're so ferocious like a Lion." Lilly and Oliver started laughing.

"Well, how would you feel if they won again?" I said giving both of them dirty looks.

"Yeah that's true. So you're in?" Lilly asked happily.

"Definitely." I replied and went next to her looking over the CD rack to pick out a song.

**A/N **Okay I hoped you enjoyed it / ohh well…. Sorry if its still kind of boring it's still the beginning and I promise you it will get better.

What will happen next? Lalaaaa

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **It has nothing to do with Pick One. It was going to be a chapter for Pick One, but then I realized it had nothing to do with the theme of the story so I decided to just make it a new story LOL there might be a sequel for Pick one. I'm not fully sure yet, but a lot of people want me to write one. This is something new to me, so I'm still not sure how to layout this story, and the idea you gave me with the.. You know.. Well, I wrote a chapter for it and I might put it up lol.


	3. Ashley and Jake?

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley and Jake?**

I waked into school early Monday morning and found Oliver alone looking for something in his locker.

"Hey Oliver!" I said once I reached his locker.

"Hey Miles." He said still digging in his locker then brought a blue tablet with candy stuck on the cover of it.

"So, when you came to my house, what was it that you needed advice on?"

He froze and dropped his tablet. "Err… Sorry." He said and picked it up and shoved it in his big backpack.

"It's okay, anyway, what is it about?" I asked.

"Uhm. Don't need to worry about me, I'll just ask Jake." He said looking down trying to avoid eye contact.

"I see how it is, you don't even trust me, your best friend, anymore. I even trusted you with my biggest secret ever, and this one thing you don't want to tell me? I feel the love." I pretended to feel hurt and started to walk away when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait!"

'Yes!' I cheered to myself and turned around to face him. "What?"

"I… I…" Oliver started.

"Hey you guys!" Lilly came up behind Oliver and put her arm around his shoulder.

Oliver turned pale "Hey Lilly, I'm going to go, I have to talk to Ms. Allen about the talent show." He said and left in a hurry.

"Other than your brother, Oliver is another person that's been acting weird lately." Lilly eyed Oliver as he left.

"Yeah, well, they are "special" people so, what do you expect?" I started laughing.

"That's true! Hey, do you think we can go to the bathroom for a little bit?"

"Sure I guess." I said and we both walked into the bathroom.

"Ugh I hate this." she said and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"What?" I said, but she shushed me listening to the people in the stalls.

"Amber, I think I'm going to sing Just Like You, what do you think?"

"0o0o0o0o, that would be hot. I think I'm going to sing The Other Side of Me."

"0o0o0o0o! I love that song."

"Me too!"

Lilly and I showed pukey faces while listening to them through the stalls and we were about to leave when they started taking about Jake Ryan, so we stopped to listen.

"Amber, I think I'm going to ask Jake out." I was about to say something when Lilly covered my mouth with her hand.

"I think you two would make the cutest couple on Earth, but I think me and him would be the cutest couple in the universe."

"Hey! I said I was going to ask first." Ashley argued.

"Fine! When are you going to ask him."

"Three."

"I cant wait." They both said and then a "o0o0o0o0o0o Tssss." came after that with them reaching under the stalls just to touch fingers.

"Eww how unsanitary!" Lilly exclaimed and covered her mouth.

"Whose there?" They both asked struggling to get out of the stalls, but we both ran out of the bathroom laughing out butts off before they could see us.

"I'm so going, I would love to see Jake break her heart." she said and hit her fist into the palm of her hand.

"I'll meet you there." I replied just before the homeroom bell rang.

'Ashley and Jake… I would never think Ashley and Jake would ever date. I hope Jake says no.' I thought to myself feeling my jealousy level rise as I walked toward my homeroom class.

-------------------------

After school was weird, everyone had heard about Ashley asking out Jake, so people were crowding around them after school. I watched curiously as Ashley walked up to Jake. I stood near the corner of the hallway, which gave me a good view of what they were doing and leaned against the wall. I saw Lilly right in front of Ashley and Jake just watching them really closely.

"Hey Jake." She smiled flirtatiously.

"Hey Ash." He showed his trademark smile.

"How what are you up to?" She giggled.

"I'm just getting my stuff."

'Hurry up and ask her you witch' I told myself.

"So Jakey, do you think maybe we can.. You know go out or something?" She giggled and pouted.

"Uhm…" He looked around finding everyone giving him their full attention. He stopped and stared at me. He started to wink at me.

'What is he doing?' I gave him a confused look.

"So?" She asked nervously.

"Uhh." and he mouthed out 'Help' to me.

I pointed to chest and he twitched his head.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I told myself and started walking near Jake. "Jake! You ready to go?" I asked and smiled at him.

"Yeah I am. I'll get back to you on that tomorrow okay Ash?" He said and smiled widely at Ashley.

"Ugh whatever." She said and left.

We got out of the school and I felt uncomfortable with him. He walking a little too close to me and I needed my space. I'm not used to being this close to a guy before, yet I felt like I wanted this to last.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I had no idea she was going to ask me out." He looked down and still walked with me.

"No problem, but you do know, she's going to hate me even more?"

"Yeah. Well, I didn't want to answer her that fast. She kind of freaks me out and there is another person I wanted to ask out anyway, so I wanted to see if she wanted to go out with me before I answer Ashley."

"Oh really? And who is this girl?" I asked hoping that the girl was me.

"The girl… She's really awesome. She's really cute and I can tell her anything. I don't know how I started to like her, but I did." I looked at him and he smiled.

"You must like her." I bit on my lip.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So, I heard you were in the talent show."

"Yup, I'm thinking of singing. I know a lot of people are probably going to sing, but I'm going to sing with my guitar."

"Wow what a big difference!" I joked.

"Haha. Are you going to be in the talent show?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking of singing too."

"Really? What I heard from Oliver is that you're really good. I can't wait to hear you sing." he smiled.

I blushed. "Well, same here." Soon a limo drove up next to us.

The window of the back seat opened up and a lady with black hair and sunglasses was in it.

"Jake, honey, you have to do a photo shoot today. Come in." She said and put her window up.

"My mom." He blushed. "You okay walking home alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." He hugged me and left.

"… and yet he doesn't even know what he's doing to me just by hugging me." I sighed and looked down frowning.

**A/N** okay well I know this chapter doesn't really make sense, well I hope you know why I put this and I hope you enjoyed it..

There was an earthquake at like 7 in the morning you all probably heard about it. we had 5 hours without electricity so I was stuck writing this chapter. I thought it was just like someone running, but it became heavier so I started freaking out LOL. That is the first ever earthquake I've felt ever in my whole life.


	4. Jackson!

**Chapter 4 **

**Jackson?! **

Once I got home, I found Jackson in the living room on the phone. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey Miles." Jackson said putting the phone down and sat on one of the counter stools.

"What is it Jackson?" I asked and sipped my water.

"What do you mean? Cant a brother be nice to his sister once in a while?" Jackson said giving me a stupid look.

"Come on Jackson just say it. I know you want something, what is it?" I said and sat down next to him on one of the counter stools.

He took a deep breath. "Fine. Don't freak out on me, but I want to ask Lilly out." He openly admitted.

I stood there with my eyes bulging out of my head. "WHAT!" I screamed. "Why do _you _want to ask out _my _best friend?"

"Well, because she changed a lot over the summer and… She became really hot ever since we came back from your tour." He had this dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ew. Don't fantasize about her in front of me and what makes you think that you're good enough for her when you treat me like crap at times." I questioned.

"You're my sister and most brothers treat their sisters that way. Toward girl outside of this family, I'm a whole lot of different man." He nodded.

"Ugh you wish you were." I said bitterly and rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Come on Miles, just give me a chance to take her on a date at least." He begged.

"It's up to her if you want to ask her out, not mines." I walked upstairs to my bed room.

"I'm bored. Maybe I should find a song. The 20th is already the end of this week!" I told myself and started flipping though my iPod.

"Something different… Something different…" I told myself over and over again and sighed in defeat not able to find a song. "Maybe I should call Lilly." I picked up my phone, but once I clicked on send, someone burst into my room.

"Miley! Why'd you not tell me that you and Jake had a thing?"

I turned to see Lilly, so I closed my phone. "What thing? Jake and I don't have a thing!"

"Well, that's not what people are saying around school because you saved his butt from answering Ashley's question. She had a breakdown right after you left with him. It was hilarious!" Lilly started to laugh.

"I didn't want to save him. He was asking me to save him. That whole time he was twitching, he was calling me." I shook my head.

"Ohh! I thought he was having a seizure or something."

"I'm not even gunna say it. Can you help me pick out a song? I'm really irritated now. I can't find a song to sing at tryouts and tryouts are on Friday!."

"Just sing a Hannah song and at the talent show you can sing something else. That's what I'm doing. I'm going to show some flips and a dance with it and then sing at the talent show." Lilly fell on the bed to lie down.

"I didn't think you'd actually sing, but you're good at it so you do have a chance in winning. Fine… I guess. I think I'll sing…" I started to think…

Lilly abruptly sat up. "I'VE GOT NERVE! No one knows the whole lyrics yet and they'll think you'd just be a Hannah freak sounding like her and knowing her lyrics.!"

"That's smart… I think I'm going to really do it…" I said and started to actually like the idea.

"Its open tryouts, so people are going to get scared when they see you kick ass at singing that song haha. They'll chicken out and drop out! All we're doing is showing them at least the chorus or a minute of whatever else we're doing. I don't see why they get so scared by putting tryouts for a talent show. I mean its not like someone is going to go onstage and strip."

"Yeah, well, it's weird that you say that because Jackson told me the last time Seaview had a talent show, a guy started stripping and got expelled from it. He said that the guy did it as a joke, but he went too far and some students transferred schools." I shivered remembering the night he told me.

"Eww, was he hot?" She asked smiling.

"Gosh Lilly that's sick and I don't know I wasn't there." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, it's just a thought." She looked down.

"Anyway, did Jackson tell you anything before you came up?" I asked curiously and sat down next to her.

"No, why?" She asked and looked at me a little confused.

'Should I tell her?' I asked myself. "Well he said…" My Hannah phone started ringing. I looked at it and I received an email. "Crap I forgot to log off my cell phone, I think my bill is going to be high this month. Hold on." I said to Lilly and flipped open my phone. I read it to myself.

'Dear Hannah,

I have two best friends and while one of them was vacationing during the summer, I hung out with my other best friend a lot. We talked a lot and got really close. Soon I discovered that I may have grown a massive crush on her. What should I do? I don't want to ruin our relationship by telling her that I love her.

From one of your biggest fans, Smoken Oken from Malibu.'

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open. 'Oliver… Lilly…' I couldn't believe it. 'Oliver is crushing on Lilly! And so is Jackson! What the heck! Did everyone get hit by the love bug or something? Seems like everyone wants a girlfriend or boyfriend.'

"Miley? What does it say?" Lilly asked and was about to take my cell, but I quickly closed it.

"It's nothing. It was just some fan saying they love me and wants to meet me. One of them typical fan email." I forced a laugh.

"Ugh that's like junk mail right there. I don't know how you can handle people like that, you don't even do anything and they love you! How weird."

"Yeah, I know." I said and heard noises coming from behind my door. I quietly tiptoed to it and swung my door open.

I saw Jackson trying to keep his balance, but soon falling flat on his face.

"JACKSON!" I shouted and he got up and smiled

"Hey Lilly." He walked over and sat next to her.

"Uhh… Hi?" She said and looked at him awkwardly.

"Miles, can you give a sec, I would like to talk to Lil for a while." He smirked.

"Ugh this is my room so no." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please Miles, do you mind Lilly?" He looked at her and she looked at me.

I shook my head and mouthed 'No!'

"Come on, it'll only take a sec!" He said.

"If its only for a few then okay I guess." She said.

"UGH!" I said and walked out and closed the door. I listened though the door and heard them talking.

"So Lilly, you seeing anyone?" Jackson asked.

"Umm.. No, why?" Lilly asked sounding quite confused.

"Because, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." I heard her gasp. "I mean I know it might come as a shock to you, but I realized that maybe I should finally get to know you."

"I…"

"Please, just give me a chance."

"Jackson!" I heard her shout.

I burst into the room and finding Jackson pushing Lilly down on my bed. "What the heck are you doing, Jackson!" I shouted and pulled him off of her.

"Sorry, I cant handle myself. Lilly's just so beautiful and…" He covered his mouth with his hand. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said and ran out of my room and into the bathroom across of the hall.

"You okay Lilly?" I asked and sat next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She looked like she was shocked and scared at the same time, which is something you'd never thought you'd see from someone like her.

"Yeah, I'm just freaked out…" She replied. "I'm going to go home okay? I'll call you later tonight." She said and stood up.

"Okay… I'll see you later." I said and watched her walk out of my room.

"JACKSON!" I shouted and walked into the bathroom. "Eww." I found him throwing up in the toilet.

"I'm sorry Miles, I couldn't help it." He said in between puking his guts out.

"We're only 15 and there you are forcing yourself on her! Really Jackson if you wanted to have a girlfriend, why did you even do that! Shows how much of a ladies man you are!" I shouted and slapped his back.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. "I guess that's what happens when you least expect it…" I sighed and started practicing for the talent show.

**A/N** Thanks for reading my story and hope you enjoy it…

Thanks for caring you guys! I'm okay… everything's okay no real damage happened during the earthquake so thank goodness…

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile:** o0o the orthodontist sounds like fun.. I miss braces lol I got mines off in February :p yeah it seemed different… it was supposed to give off major clues, but I guess it didn't really.. Ohh well.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter lol….


	5. Tryouts

**Chapter 5 **

**Tryouts**

Lilly and I walked into the auditorium feeling pumped and ready to show off what we got so far. We found about thirty people there and it was weird how much people wanted to be in it.

We sat in the third row of chairs and found Oliver and Ms. Allen sitting in the very first row.

"Excuse me children, may I have your attention?" Ms. Allen said as she stood up, but no one seemed to keep quiet.

"QUIET!" She finally shouted and everyone gave their attention to her.

"Okay good, you're all probably here for the tryouts for Talent show. If you're wondering why we put up the tryouts, yes its awkward that there's one for a talent show, but ever since some misbehavior that happened a few years ago, the administration required us to have a tryout before the actual thing. So I suggest if you are going to show something inappropriate you leave right at this second." She said and pointed out the door.

About five people stood up and walked out of the auditorium. Lilly started giggling like a maniac and elbowed me on the side of my stomach.

"Whoever else is in here that is not going to tryout, leave right now. I'm running a serious show, and this showing is only for people who will enter it and follow the rules."

Soon eight people stood up and started walking out the exit door leaving only 17 students in the auditorium.

"Wow, that's a lot of people that left." Lilly whispered.

"Yeah I know, Ms. Allen seems kind of scary." I replied.

"I'm assuming the rest of you want to be in the talent show? Okay let's get this tryout started." Ms. Allen said and in comes Jake Ryan from one of the side doors holding a guitar case.

"Sorry Ms. Allen, I had to go get my guitar from my mom."

"Next time come when you're supposed to. Since you're late, you first. Show how real stars do their work." She said.

I rolled my eyes in that remark. "She doesn't even know." I whispered and Lilly tried to hold in her laugh.

Jake walked on stage and took out his guitar from his bag. He pulled the stool from the side and sat down on it. "This is You and Me by Lifehouse" He said and started strumming his fingers though the guitar and started to sing.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He stopped singing and looked at me smiling. I held my breath and I pressed my hand onto my chest. The way he sang it just melted my heart away and brought me into another place making it like he and I were the only ones there.

"He was totally just checking you out just now!" Lilly whispered and elbowed me bringing me out of my trance.

"Splendid, you did a very good job, you're definitely going to win the show." Ms. Allen clapped her hands as Jake left the stage and sat next to Oliver.

Everyone went up one by one and all of the girls decided to sing a Hannah song, obviously. There was 2 The Other Side of Me, 3 Best of Both Worlds, and one of them did an interpretive dance to Who Said, which was totally weird. Only two of the boys that was disqualified so far, didn't make it. They we're rapping, and on the rules it said it represents a symbol for gangs, how weird.

Soon it was Ashley and Amber's turn. They decided to do a duet since they kept on fighting on which song to sing, so they sang Just Like You. They sang the chorus and they sounded horrible!

Finally it was Lilly's turn.

"Wish me luck!" She said and walked up stage. She tripped while walking on the stairs and laughed it off. "Okay, I'm just going to do some flips and a dance." She said and started. She did a few back flips and some weird dance that came with it. She was dancing the same exact way when she was invited to Kelly's birthday party last year which was quite amusing to watch. Once she finished she skipped down the stairs and sat next to me.

"That was intriguing, can't wait for your final.. Err… thing on the talent show." Ms. Allen said looking at Lilly awkwardly. "Next, Kevin Riley." A boy walked up on stage and started to break dance.

"Oh my gosh, you're next!" Lilly exclaimed while watching the boy show some awesome looking moves.

"Yeah I know, I don't think I'm going to sing I've got nerve anymore…" I said and looked down.

"Please just the first verse! Why don't you use Jakes guitar instead of your instrumental, if you do that, then you'd sound very different than... You know. Maybe you can borrow Jakes guitar and maybe he has a portable amp." Lilly said.

"Okay… I'll be right back." I said and walked over to Jake. "Can I borrow your guitar? Do you have an amp with it?"

"Uhh… sure I guess… Just don't drop my baby, I just got him recently." He said and gave me his guitar.

"Don't worry… I'll treat him good." I smiled.

"Miley Stewart." Ms. Allen announced and I walked on stage. I plugged in the guitar to the amp and stood in the middle of the stage.

"I'm going to sing the first verse of I've Got Nerve by Hannah Montana." I said and started strumming the guitar hoping I hit the right keys.

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't wanna wait, in line  
The moment is mine, believe me   
_

_Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance we're taken  
And I think that I can shake you  
_

_I know where I stand, I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I've got nerve_

I stop and looked around the room. Everyone seemed quiet and paying attention to me, especially Jake, which kind of scared me. 'Oh my god, I think this was a mistake.' I told my self scared that people might find out my secret.

"Ms. Stewart, I would like you to sing something else, but without the guitar please so that I know that you aren't cheating." Ms. Allen said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay…" I said and started to think about what song to sing next. 'Oh I know!' I thought and said "I'm going to sing a song I wrote." I shut my eyes and started to sing.

_I miss you,  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while  
And even though we're different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-La-La-La-La,  
I miss you. _

I opened my eyes finding Ms. Allen looking shocked as ever. 'Did she find out?' I started to worry, but she stood up and started clapping.

"Very talented girl. You may go ahead and take your seat." She smiled at me and I went over to Lilly.

"You were great!" She took my hand.

"Thanks." I sighed looking a bit relieved.

After auditions were over Lilly and I were walking out of the auditorium talking about what to sing at the Talent Show when Jake called out my name, so we stopped so that he could catch up to us..

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey Jake." We both said.

"You were amazing." Lilly said "Oops I'll see you tomorrow okay? I have to baby sit." She said and left.

Me and Jake walked out of the school quietly and Jake finally broke the silence.

"You were very… good. I didn't expect you to be… that awesome." He said

"You were expecting me to be bad?" I asked slightly confused.

"No, of course not. What I mean was that you were very good and I think that you are way better than Hannah Montana." He complimented and took my hand.

"Aww thanks. You were really good too.. I can't wait for the talent show. It's so exciting!" I said blushing and pulled my hand away.

"Thanks. I know I can't wait. I mean most of the guys think I'm there just to win easily and for publicity stuff, but that's not true. I just wanted to try it out and see how it is." He said.

"Well, something tells me its not going to be easy winning it." I said.

"Well, I better jet. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and started running in another direction.

"Bye!" I waved. "He says I'm better than Hannah Montana, and he doesn't even know…" I trailed off and continued off walking home.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Do you like long chapters or shall I make it shorter next time? Homecoming Rally Night, so I'm writing this chapter pretty late and I haven't even done my project yet lol…


	6. Aww!

**Chapter 6**

**Aww!**

I was in my dressing room getting ready for my concert when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hannah?" Someone called and knocked one more time.

I quickly pulled on my wig and shouted back, "Come in." I reapplied my lip gloss. I looked over to the door as it opened and in came Jake Ryan.

"Hey Hannah, just wanted to wish you good luck... I mean break a leg, before you went on stage." He smiled and closed the door.

"Thanks that's a sweet thing of you to do." I replied and walked over to him and hugged him.

"How much time do you have until you have to go on?" He asked and sat down on the couch.

"About 20 minutes I suppose." I said and sat down next to him.

He sighed. "Okay good, I needed to talk to you anyway."

"Talk about what?" I looked up to him and he smiled.

"Just stuff. Like I'm going to be in a talent show in my school and I'm going to sing."

"That's great! I never heard you sing before."

"Well, my friend said that I was really good. She's going to be in it and sing too! She sort of sounds like you, but you're obviously better than her." He chuckled

'Is he talking about me?' I thought to myself and said, "Umm… Thanks I guess?" I shook my head.

"I want to invite you to our talent show, but you're probably busy that day." He said.

"No, I doubt it. When is it?" I asked and took out a pad and pencil that was on the table next to me.

"It's on Friday, November 10 I'm not sure the time yet, but I'll call you when I talk to Ms. Allen, the person organizing all of this." He said.

"Okay, is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked kind feeling sad that all he wanted to do is ask me to watch him in the talent show.

"No, actually, I have a problem." He said and leaned back into the couch.

"What kind of problem?" I asked and turned my body so that I was fully facing him.

"Well this week, a girl named Ashley Dewitt asked me out. I don't know what to say to her because, well, she's known as one of the biggest "witches" in school."

"Ohh that kind of girl. I hate that kind of girl. You don't know if they go out with you just because they want to become popular." I shook my head remembering what I heard in the stalls.

"Anyway, you know my friend Miley right?"

"Yes, how can I forget a very unusual name?" I smiled. 'Yay he's going to talk about me!'

"Well," he took a deep breath. "She sort of saved me from answering Ashley's question and…" He looked a little worried.

"And?" I asked.

"And we started to walk out and I told her that I wanted to ask the person I liked before I answer Ashley's question." He let out.

"And who's this person you're referring to?" I asked even more suspiciously.

"Well… You." He started to blush.

I looked down feeling my own cheeks heat up. "Oh."

"Well, you know how my relationship between Rachel and I went down the drain, well you were the first person I told this to, I don't know why. I just find my self more comfortable toward you." He openly admitted.

"What about your crush on Miley?" I asked.

"I've sort of gotten used to the fact that she doesn't like me." I watched him bite on his lip.

"How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"Well, she always turns the other way whenever I talk to her and I just hate it. I still like her, but it's not as big as my crush on you." He took a hold of my hand. "and I really want this to work."

"Um…"

Then I heard my name being called on stage. "I'll get back to you on that." I said and left him in my dressing room.

'Should I say yes to him? This is the closest I'll be to him, but he's not going to be dating Miley, he's going to date Hannah. What should I do?' I thought to myself and took my microphone from the stand and shouted out, "Are you all ready to rock tonight?!" everyone started screaming.

"Okay the first song I'm going to sing tonight is dedicated to someone special out there, you know who you are." I saw and started to sing.

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
_

Everyone started to scream as I sang that first verse.

'Should I or shouldn't I go out with him?' I thought to myself.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
_

'But if I say yes, it would be even harder to resist him during school and I know I want to be with him. This is hard… but if I say no, then he'll hate me and date someone else and I'll get jealous all over again.'

_Yeah, yeah, when you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh, sure, you wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La La, I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know That I'll sure win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
_

'But if I say yes, then I can go on dates with him and do everything a couple would do.'

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
_

'I think I will date him as Hannah, and maybe, if it goes really good, I would tell him that I'm Miley and I can date him as Hannah and Miley.'

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise   
And we're together, it's for real now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it, could be amazing  
_

'Then I can be with him every time and we can truly act like a couple. I would be able to treat him like how I always wanted to and I would be able to kiss him.' I smiled brightly.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
_

'I like think I'm going to go with that idea. I am going to say yes to him and I will do it right after this song and nothing is going to go in my way of telling Jake…'

"Jake Ryan, yes, I want to go out with you" I said out loud instead of the final verse of "If We Were a Movie" I froze and started to blush. "Umm…" I started to nibble on my lower lip.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while and I started to feel nauseous. Then the crowd started screaming and saying Jake, so I turned to the left wing and saw Jake coming out holding a microphone.

He walked over to me and hugged me. "Thanks." He whispered in my ear and started to talk in the microphone.

"Everyone, I would like to ask permission to all of you Hannah fans if it's okay for me to date her." He took my hand.

'Aww' I thought, and many other people started to awe and scream which sounded like a yes. I started to smile.

"Is that a yes I hear?" Jake said and cupped his hand behind his ear signaling them to say it again.

Again everyone started cheering, and you could hear a lot of "Yeses."

"Thank you everyone I really appreciate it. Enjoy the rest of Ms. Montana's concert." He said and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the stage making the crowd go "Aww" again.

"Okay everyone, my next song is going to be "Who said." I smiled brightly and started to sing.

------------------------------

After the concert I walked into my dressing room finding my dad and Jake talking. "Oh oh" I said.

"Hannah, me and Jake here were just talking about you, why don't you take a seat." Dad said patting the seat next to him.

I walked over to them and sat down. "What is it daddy?"

"Mr. Ryan and I were just talking about him dating you and I made it very clear on what I want and don't want between you two. You do understand that if you break one of these "rules" then I will hunt you down and hurt you." Dad said and gave Jake a serious look.

"Yes Mr. Montana sir." He replied a little scared.

"Okay, I will leave you two alone." He said and walked out.

"Sorry about that, my dads just very…" I started.

"No its okay, I understand. Well, I just wanted to say good job on your concert, and I'm very happy that we are… you know." he started blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush." I said and started to blush. "oops. I wasn't supposed…" Jake leaned forward and kissed me. I started to blush even more and we parted.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

"Well, I think we should go outside. The press wants to talk about our… you know…" I said stood up.

"Yeah, okay." He smiled and stood up as well. He took my hand and we walked out of my dressing room to meet the press.

**A/N **okay everyone that was asking me about when the J/M/H was going to happen, well there you go. LOL…


	7. My Sweet Time

**Chapter 7**

**My Sweet Time**

I woke up early in the morning a little excited knowing that I was finally dating Jake Ryan, well not Miley, but Hannah is. I walked down stairs finding my dad reading the newspaper and talking to himself.

"Morning daddy!" I skipped over to him, hugged him, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Miley, the next time you want to date someone, don't say it when you're in a concert singing." He shook his head and lifted up the newspaper in front of my face so that I could see what was in it.

On the front page there was a picture of Hannah and Jake holding hands on stage at the concert when he was asking the crowd permission to date me.

I smiled. "But daddy, it was something that just happened! How would you feel if you were thinking about it while singing a song that is practically based on him?" I sat next to him and started to read the article.

"Well, darlin', if he ever hurts you…"

"I know, I know daddy, don't worry. I trust Jake and I don't think he's going to be like Josh." I shook my head.

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt, especially since he doesn't know you're Miley is going to be harder for you to keep a straight face."

As he said that, it brought my mood down. I was thinking about that all though last night and during the concert. "Don't worry daddy, I think I'll tell him really soon."

"Okay, it's up to you. I'll see how your brother is doing. He's been pretty sick for a while." Daddy said and left me alone in the kitchen.

I heard the front door slam open. "MILEY!"

I turned around finding Lilly there looking exhausted like she just came running to my house.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" I said and turned back into my newspaper.

"EEEK Miley!" She came up next to me, pulled me out of my chair, and started to do the happy dance. "I can't believe it! If I hadn't misses yesterdays concert, I would've seen you mess up your song and say you wanted to go out with Jake!" she stopped and hugged me.

I laughed. "It was so embarrassing and yet it was sweet because he came on stage and asked the crowd permission. I would never think that he would ever do that." I sighed and started to fantasize about what happened.

"Aww! Now I wish I was there. I'm so jealous! You're dating someone hot and I'm still single and desperate for a boyfriend!" Lilly admitted.

"I'm not dating him, Hannah is! And if you're desperate then why don't you go date Jackson. He seems to really feel bad about what he did the other day."

"Eww. I'm not that desperate! Hey do you think we can go up into your room for a while?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said and we walked up stairs.

Once we got into my room, Lilly jumped on my bed and lie down.

"I want to sing "My Sweet Time" by Alexz Johnson at the talent show." She randomly said.

"Is it that girl from So Weird the one with the blonde hair?" I asked.

"Yup. She's in this really good show called Instant Star and she sings that song in it."

"Ohh is it that show you were talking about a couple of days ago?" I remembered a few days ago she was talking about this TV show and I wasn't really paying attention because I was looking for a song for the talent show, which I still haven't found a song yet.

"Yeah, it is."

"Sing it then. I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"Okay… here goes." She said and started to sing.

_I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm gettin it back again   
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be, baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time _

"You like?"

"Yeah it sounds good. Hmm. Maybe I can borrow your CD's and see if I can find a song to sing." I joked.

"Nuh-Uhh. I want to be the only one singing an Alexz Johnson song." She shook her head and laughed.

"Fine then." I said in a weird voice and laughed as well.

"I'll help you pick out a song don't worry about it!" threw a pillow at me.

"Hey! When will that be?" I threw it back at her.

"Soon." she said dramatically.

"You weirdo." I rolled my eyes and lie down next to her.

"Umm… Miley, have you ever crushed on someone you thought you would never crush on before?" She asked out of no where and staring at my ceiling.

"Well, look at me and Jake. I never thought I would like someone like him and look at what it's brought me. I'm dating him as Hannah Montana." I turned to her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Part of me is saying this person is more of my brother figure, but another part of me is saying that I think I'm actually in love with this person. It sucks." She threw my pillow in the air and caught it.

"And who is this person?"

She looked up at me. "Please don't laugh…."

"I swear I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I poked her forehead.

"Okay. It's…" She covered her face with the pillow. "Haliber."

"What? Who's Haliber?" I asked and pulled the pillow away from her face.

"Ugh. I said Oliver! It's Oliver okay!" She sat up. "Ever since summer time I've started to feel for him more than just a friend. It was as if he was forcing me crush on him."

'Wow… Maybe I should play match maker, since Oliver and Lilly seem to…' I thought to myself and said, "How'd this happen?"

"We were in my basement watching a movie and then I started to freak out and then he put his arm around me and started to laugh at me and then everything just went fast. Whenever something popped up, I'd hide my face on his shoulder." she took a deep breath. "And then I was just staring at him while he was watching the movie and I started to think how cute he was and… UGH it's bugging me. The scary part is… that time I was staring at him, I was tempted to kiss him."

"Wow…Well… you know what people say… your perfect match is always your best friend. Kim Possible for example, Ron and herself ended up together, That's So Raven, Raven and Eddie kissed, Lizzie McGuire, Lizzie and Gordo kissed… It's like they're saying that you and your best friend will most likely end up together.

"But I don't want that." Lilly started to pout.

"You'll never know…"

"MILEY! I need help! Why is this happening to me? He's just my friend! Why do I feel like there's something more than that? I can't do this! I don't want to ruin our relationship just because of this stupid crush!" She flopped over to her belly and buried her face into the bed.

"I don't know Lilly, why don't you just tell him you like him. Maybe he likes you back." I patted her back.

"I'm scared to."

"Don't be scared. I got an idea! Why don't we have a double date with me, you, Jake, and Oliver? It will be fun!" I suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have to be Lola though. We'll have it… TONIGHT!" I said and went over to my desk where my Hannah phone was.

I dialed Jakes number and it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jakey." I said.

"Hey Hannah." his voice sounded happy.

"Jakey, I was wondering if we could go out tonight…"

"Yes, yes, yes, definitely."

"…like a double date." I finished my sentence.

"Ohh." he sounded a little disappointed. "Sure, but why a double date?"

"Because my friend Li-Lola doesn't want to be alone tonight. Do you think you can ask one of your friends to come?"

"Ohh! I have this friend named Joseph…"

I cut him off. "NO! Err… I mean, why not your friend the one you always talk about… Umm…"

"You mean Oliver? I don't know if he would want to. I mean he's already got someone on his mind."

"Please can you ask him? He's the only person that I can trust with Lola that you made sound not cocky." I asked sweetly.

"Fine, but you owe me you know that, I'll try hard to get him out."

"Thanks!"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Okay… and I know what I will do to pay you back." I said sounding seductive trying to get him more willing to bring Oliver.

"Now I know I'm definitely going to have to bring Oliver." He replied sounding flirtatious.

I bit my lip and smiled remembering that Lilly was here, I looked over at her hoping she wasn't listening to me. She was making funny faces at me and I started to mad laugh.

"Hannah?" I heard though the phone.

"Ohh I'm sorry Jake, I have to go now my friend is here… Bye bye." I said quickly.

"Okay bye, see you tonight!" He said and we hung up.

"Time to get you ready for our date." I said and pulled her off of the bed and into the Hannah closet.

**A/N **Yup… big O/L coming up obviously lol. I know its kinda too early to start a new relationship, but you'll see what happens next… Hope you enjoyed it… :D

Ohh and I forgot to ask… **What song do you want Miley to sing at the Talent show? **I will keep on asking this question until the actual talent show chapter…

**P: **Thanks for the advice… gave me good ideas on what to put in future chapters!!!

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Nope, I didn't get the project in on time. I stayed home yesterday because I got sick and so I turned it in today lol. My teacher got mad. She thought I ditched because there were PSATs yesterday and my name wasnt on the list lol. Eek I hate memorizing stuff. Hope it goes well… : )


	8. Interruptions

**Chapter 8**

**Interruptions**

I stood in front of my full length mirror that is hanging on my door. I looked at what I was wearing. A black skirt, white top, and a black hoodie with a design and Angel written on it. Its very different from what I wear as Hannah Montana, but I don't want anyone to notice me.

I waited in my bedroom as Lilly gotten ready in the Hannah Closet. 'What's taking her so long?' I thought to myself and started to pat my black skirt finding lint on it. "

"Hurry up Lilly! You're taking forever getting ready!" I shouted seeing clothes flying out of the Hannah closet.

"Sorry I just cant find anything perfect and different to wear! Its stressing me out, I never went out with Oliver as a date kind of thing. I'm just really nervous!" She shouted back.

"Fine. Just ask whenever you need help." I said.

"Hey Miley, where did you tell them to meet us again?"

"At the theater at 7:30." I said.

"Wait wasn't he going to pick us up?" asked Lilly a little confused.

"Yeah, he was, but I remembered he doesn't know where I live, so I called him and he said we were going to watch a movie so we're meeting at the theater."

"Ohh okay."

I looked over at the time. "Lilly, it's 6:58 and we have to meet the boys at 7:30!" I shouted to Lilly.

"Fine, fine. I think I'm ready." She said so I walked into the closet finding Lilly wearing a blue skirt and a pink top and instead of her usual purple wig, it was brown this time.

"Wow, you're looking hot." I said a little shocked. She looked very girlish from the way she usually dresses.

"I knew this outfit was too much. I should change." She said and was about to pull off the top when I threw a denim jacket at her.

"No Lilly, I'm serious. You're looking very pretty, you sexy beast." I added in trying to lighten up her mood.

"Stop making fun of me!" she said slipping on the jacket.

"Sorry, but I'm serious you're looking hot." I said as we started to walk down the stairs.

Once we got to the living room, Jackson and dad were there watching the news.

"Daddy, could you give us a ride to the theater?" I asked pulling the hood over my head covering my blonde wig.

"Nuh-Uhh, not while you're Hannah Montana." He raised his voice and Jackson looked over to us. His eyes seemed to be checking Lilly out, which I knew made Lilly uncomfortable because she started to hide behind me.

"But daddy! I have a date with Jake tonight and Lilly's there to spot me! Plus Oliver's going to be there, so I'm going to be safe. Why do you think I changed my outfit to a more Miley outfit?"

"Well, I wont let you go alone. Bring Jackson." He said.

"But!"

"No buts, Jackson is the only one I can trust right now. Jackson, get your wig." Daddy said and stood up getting his keys.

"Dad! You're so mean!" I said and we bolted outside and to the car.

The car ride was quiet. Lilly was sitting in the back with me and Jackson was in the front with my dad. It was uncomfortable. 'I cant believe my dad is making me bring Jackson. I hope he gets lost.' I thought to myself.

We finally got to the theater and found Jake and Oliver in the front.

"Hey guys." I said once we got to them.

"Hey Hannah." Jake said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I blushed. "Hi Jakey." I turned to Oliver. "Hey, you must be Oliver. Jake always talks about you." I smiled. "This is my friend Lola." I said forgetting to introduce Jackson.

"Hey Lola." Oliver looked down.

"Hey Oliver." Lilly said and did the same thing.

"I'm Chris." Jackson interrupted. "And I'm going to be right back. Call me when your movie is over." He walked away. He sounded really angry when he said that. I guess he kind of hinted that there was some kind of connection between Lilly and Oliver.

"Okay, let's get good seats before all the good ones are taken." Jake said and we went into the theater.

When we got to our seats, we were at the very top. Lilly sat down next to me and the boys were on the outside of us.

"Miley, you sure this will work out?" Lilly asked.

"Definitely." and soon the movie started to play.

-----------------

Once the movie was over it was already 9:43.

"Hey you guys want to go get something to eat before we go?" Jake suggested once we got in his car.

"How about pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good." Oliver finally said. Both Lilly and Oliver hardly said anything tonight. It was weird. I just hope they soon find out how much they mean to each other.

"Eric, what's a good place to get pizza?" Jake asked pulling off his hat.

"I know where." was all Eric said and started to drive.

"So what did you like about the movie?" Lilly asked looking at Oliver.

"Sara Paxton." he said without thinking. "Err… I mean she was a really good Marnie. I wish the other girl played it though."

I started to laugh.

"I thought Lucas Grabeel was pretty cool in this movie." Lilly said. "Even in High School Musical. He looks like the kind of person a lot of girls would like to make friends with."

"That's true! Like your best guy friend you can tell anything to and get advice from and that can help you dress and what not." I said.

Oliver and Jake were just looking at us weird.

"Okay then…" Jake just shook his head.

Soon we came to a complete stop. "We're here." Eric said

We got out of the car and went inside. We took seats all the way in the back so that no one would notice us there.

"So Oliver how's life?" I asked.

"Life is okay. I have to run the talent show at my school which is kind of stupid. I always do this ever since I was in 6th grade, and now that we're already in 9th grade and I'm still doing this which is kind of stupid."

"I thought you always like doing it." Jake said and put his head down.

"Hey Jake lets go order our food." I said and pulled Jake out of our stall.

We went a few paces away and I watched them from not too far. They started to talk and it was weird.

"What do you want to see?" He said and I shushed him.

"Lils, why are we on this date?" Oliver asked.

"I… you know Miles now, she's weird that way." Lilly half smiled.

"Yeah I guess. I think I know why she did this..." Oliver started. "Lil, I…"

"Oliver, I like you okay. I told Miles today and she wanted us to go on this date right away. I know it's my fault and I'm sorry." Lilly looked embarrassed and was about to leave.

"I like you too." Oliver confessed.

Lilly looked at Oliver in shock. "Really?"

"Wait, didn't they just meet today?" Jake looked confused.

"Shhh." I said, but saw a brown haired boy pass me blocking my view of Oliver and Lilly. "Excuse me!" I said kind of rudely, but he didn't budge. He walked fast over to Lilly and Oliver as they hugged, pulled Oliver back, and punched him.

"Oh my god." I said and we ran over to the guy. "What the heck are you doing?" I shouted and Jake pulled the guy off of Oliver.

I covered my mouth… "JACKSON!"

"What the heck are you doing Jackson?" Oliver asked while coughing.

"Keep your fricken hands off of Lilly."

"You don't own me Jackson what the heck is up with you?" Lilly shouted.

"God Jackson why do you always have to ruin everything!" I shouted, but I wished I didn't because I heard people talking.

"Everybody look it's Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan!" Someone shouted and we all ran out of Pizza Hut and went our different ways.

A/N I'm sorry if this is a dumb chapter. I know it is, because I was half asleep when I wrote this lol… so sorry… Next chap will be better because stuff is going to be in it lol. **WHAT DO YOU WANT MILEY TO SING **


	9. Sorry Jake

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry Jake **

Yesterday sucked. My first date with my first boyfriend ruined by my older brother, making my two best friends afraid to come over to my house because of my older brother, and my older brother is completely obsessed with my best friend. Nothing can get worse than that.

I was walking to Lilly's house since she was too afraid to come over. Things like this make me hate Jackson, and yet I'm being forced to love him. I walked up to Lilly's driveway and up to her front door. I knocked twice before the door opened finding Lilly and her younger brother.

"Hey Miley, thanks for coming. Sorry I can't go over, I have to baby sit." She said as I entered her house.

"No, it's okay. I would be rather baby sit too and make my friend come over instead of me going over if my friend's older brother is obsessed with me." I said going inside of her living room.

"That was just so random. What would happen if I introduced my cousin Leah to Jackson? She's 17, so about Jackson's age and everyone says we look alike, but I'm obviously prettier." Lilly said walking over to a table with pictures on it and took one of them. "This is her." She shoved the frame in front of me.

"Wow you must really want Jackson to get over you." I said and looked at the picture. "You two seriously do look alike. She could be your older sister, or even your twin!" I said.

"Yeah, we used to be really close, until she got her first boyfriend, she treated me differently. She could go to hell for all I care."

"Isn't that a little harsh of you to say? Ohh well." I said placing the picture on the coffee table. "I seriously don't know what to sing at the talent show and its just a few weeks away!" I said and sat on the couch watching Lilly's brother Luke play with his hamster.

"You like Kelly Clarkson, so why not a Kelly song?" She suggested. "There's Don't, Addicted, Hear Me, Because Of You, Behind These Hazel Eyes, and Walk away."

"I don't know…" I said and threw my head back into the couch. "This shouldn't be hard for me! I'm a singer and most singers can get a song," I snapped my finger. "just like that."

"Ohh! I know! What about "If We Were a Movie", the same performance as the one you sang when you told the whole world that you wanted to date Jake!"

I gave Lilly a stupid look. "Now you're just making fun of me. Come on Lilly, please." I begged. I seriously need to find a song.

"Why don't we just invite Jake and Oliver over and they can help us?" Lilly said and took her phone out.

"You just want Oliver to come over so you can flirt with him." I said and crossed my legs.

"Your lost, you know you could do this if you told Jake you're secret, but noooooo you're too scared to tell him because you're too afraid that he's going to hate you." Lilly said as she dialed Oliver's number.

"No I'm not."

"Prove it." She said. "Hey Oliver, do you think you and Jake can come over tonight?" pause. "Okay." pause "Miley needs help with picking out a song." pause "Really?" pause "I know, we can talk about it later." pause "Okay see you tonight." She hung up her phone.

"How do I prove it?" I said once she got off.

"Tell him who you are by the end of the week and I will give you… Chocolate!"

"You're kidding me? How about the loser buys Jamba Juice. I love Jamba Juice." I said not taking this seriously.

"Fine. By the way, Oliver said that Jake kept on asking him about last night. Jake said that he was confused and you didn't want to answer anyone's calls or something." Lilly said.

"I left my Hannah phone at home so I can't call him." I said and heard the door bell ring. I walked up to the door and opened it finding Jake and Oliver behind it.

"Hey Miley." Jake smiled and they both came in.

'I have to calm down and try not to do anything bad.' I thought to myself and closed the door.

"So Miley, Oliver said that you needed help with picking a song. Why don't you go sing If We Were a Movie or something? My girl sings that very nicely" he sighed and had on his dreamy eyes.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll think about it. Lilly already told me to, but I feel a little uncomfortable singing songs like that." I said. I smiled. 'Good to know that he's not flirting with Miley and just thinking about Hannah.'

"Hey Oliver, your eye looks bruised. What happened?" Lilly sat next to him and started touching his eye.

"Some weirdo punched me when I was hugging Hannah's very cute friend Lola." Oliver replied putting his hand on her knee.

"So you do like her!" Jake said. "But then, why did that guy call her Lilly, unless…" the three of us was staring at him curiously waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Unless what Jake?" I said.

"Unless that's Lola's nick name and Oliver just like people whose name is Lilly!" He concluded.

I slapped my forehead. 'Idiot' you could tell Oliver and Lilly just wanted to burst out laughing because of the funny faces they had on, but they held it in and started to have a staring contest.

"So Jake, what do you plan on singing?" I asked and sat on the ground hugging my legs.

"I don't know either. Well, I do know, I just want to surprise all of you." he looked down. "I'm hoping Hannah would be there because one of the reasons why I am singing that song is for Hannah."

"Really? Wow. You must be very serious about her." I started to bite my lip.

"Yeah, I actually am. There is always something about her that makes me really like her, and the weird thing is, is that it resembles someone I still do like in a way." I looked at him and he was frowning a bit.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Hey Miley, do you think you can bring Luke upstairs for his nap? He fell asleep on the ground and I don't want my mom to be mad if she comes home and finds him there and there is no way I'm losing this battle." Lilly said still having that staring contest with Oliver.

"I will never give up." Oliver said.

"Okay." I said and went over to Luke, who was on the ground sound asleep sucking on his thumb.

"I'll carry him." Jake suggested and took him in his arms.

I showed him the way to Luke's room and watched him put Luke gently onto his bed. I sat down on the side of the bed and watched Luke curl up into a ball.

"He's so cute." I said as Jake sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I know. I always wanted a brother, but instead I got an irritating sister." He smiled.

"I wanted a younger sibling, but my mom died so now it's just me and my brother and my dad." I looked down into my lap.

"What happened to your mom?"

"She died of cancer a few years ago." I started to frown.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he patted my knee.

"Well, it already happened so I don't really mind talking about it now. Its hard to get over, but you know we have to move on." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah that's true. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you anytime." He gave me a sympathetic look.

'He's so sweet. I wish I can do something to him. He's just so…' Soon I found my self kissing Jake Ryan and the weird part is he didn't stop me. I moved back and looked at him.

He had a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to." I said and walked out of the room and straight out the front door heading home.

Once I got home I found Jackson on the couch looking depressed.

"Hey Jackson." I said and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Aren't you mad at me for ruining your date last night?" he asked.

"Yeah I am, but whatever. What I want to know is why are you so obsessed with Lilly?" I asked. Hopefully this will make me forget about what I just did with "Hannah's" boyfriend which now I know I have to tell Jake who I am.

"I don't know. I'm so dumb. I feel so incest or whatever because I used to treat her like a younger sister. Now that she changed, I don know. I can't help but to be jealous whenever I see her with someone else. Like when I saw Oliver and her hug, I felt so mad. I couldn't handle it." He pressed his face into his palms.

"How about I fix you up with Lilly's cousin. She looks like Lilly." I suggested.

"Sure. I really want to get over these feelings so I'd do anything right about now." Jackson admitted.

"Okay I'll see you later." I went upstairs and into my room to figure out how I'm going to deal with the fact that I kissed my boyfriend who's not my boyfriend and how I'm going to tell Jake who I really am.

**A/N **I hope this chapter answered a few of your questions :/ hope you enjoyed reading it :D anyway thanks for reading this story. What song do you want Miley to sing.

**P: **I'll take that into consideration. That would be interesting if they do sing together on stage… Hmm…


	10. Accepted

**Chapter 10**

**Accepted**

Monday came and everyone was talking about Hannah and Jake obviously. I watched Jake from my locker seeing him talk with the guys this time. He's been avoiding the group of girls all day and its weird just seeing him with boys for once.

He looked like he was having fun, playing around and laughing. He looked over at me and I looked away. I didn't want to talk to him after what happened yesterday. Its just not fair that I cant act like his girlfriend as Miley, but I can as Hannah.

I closed my locker and walked off in the direction of my next class, even though lunch period isn't over for another 45 minutes.

"Miley, wait up!"

'Please don't be Jake, please don't be Jake.' I told myself and turned back finding that it is Jake.

"Hi Jake." I looked down once he caught up to me.

"Where you headed off to?" He asked and walked beside me.

"I'm going to go to Mr. Grayson's class. I didn't get to finish homework last night."

"Ohh, do you mind if I stick with you then? I really wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Okay." I said and we walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Ryan, Ms. Stewart, I was just about to leave for a meeting." Mr. Grayson said once we sat at our seats.

"Oh, okay. I guess we should leave then." Jake said and stood up.

"No, no stay. I trust you. I'll just close the door. Don't open it for anyone, I'm going to shut off one side of the lights if it's okay with you." He said and carried his bags to the door and closed it.

I opened my text book and took out a sheet of paper and started to write down questions. 'I can't think with him in here.' I told myself and started to tap my foot against the seat in front of me.

"Miley, can I ask you something?" Jake said taking out his drink from his bag.

"Sure, go ahead." I said trying to concentrate on my homework.

"I know this seems kind of embarrassing to talk about, but I really wanted to know why'd you kissed me yesterday? You already know I have a girlfriend, but why?" He asked.

I dropped my pencil and shrugged. I looked up at him and he looked very concerned and confused. Just like how he looked like when I kissed him. 'Maybe it's time I told him.'

I took a deep breath. "Well… you see, I…" My phone started ringing. "Sorry about that." I told Jake and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Miley, where are you?" it was Lilly.

"In Mr. Grayson's… with Jake." I coughed.

"0o0, getting ready to tell him are you?"

I stood up and walked over to the book shelf with tablets pretending to look for mine so that Jake couldn't hear anything I say.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it, more like I was going to right when you called me." I snapped.

"Sheesh, sorry. Do you think you can open the door for me and Oliver? We're right outside." she said and hung up. I walked to the door and opened it finding Oliver and Lilly holding hands.

"So you're going public with all of this now." I said and went back over to my desk.

"Yup." Oliver said and took a seat next to Jake.

"So Miley, why?" Jake said trying to bring up the subject again.

"Umm… I'll tell you later." I said and started to do my homework again.

"Okay. Hey Oliver, any updates on the talent show? I want to invite Hannah to it and I don't know what time it starts." Jake said facing him sounding kind of disappointed that I didn't tell him.

"Miley, what were you and Jake talking about?" Lilly whispered sitting in front of me.

I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear. 'I think I have to tell her what happened' I thought to myself and said "When we were putting Luke up to bed, I kissed him." and let Lilly go.

She shrieked and the boys started to look at us. "Uhh… sorry girl issue here." I said and pulled Lilly to the other side of the classroom.

"You kissed him as Miley? Oh boy you have to tell him who you are now." Lilly said and sat on the book shelf.

"Ugh I know. Oh, by the way, Jackson is agreeing to go on a date with your cousin Leah." I said leaning against it.

We looked at the boys and they were in some deep conversation.

"So is it official between you and Oliver?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. Today he just took my hand by surprise and he didn't ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend or anything." Lilly smiled.

"I'm happy for you." then I started to think. "Lilly, how would you feel if I dropped out of the talent show?"

"What the flip? What made you change your mind? You cant please, I wouldn't have the guts to go sing on stage." Lilly got off and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I can't go. Jake wants me to go as Hannah and I want to be a good girlfriend and go." I said.

"Gosh, why can't you just tell him? Either way you'll be there and he'll understand. He changed. You can tell, just go and tell him and everything will be alright. Plus by the end of the week you're supposed to tell Jake who you are" Lilly said.

"Why did I agree to this?" I said and walked back to my desk as the bell rang.

---------------------------------

The week passed by so quickly and I've been avoiding Jake from asking me the question about why I kissed him. Today was my last day I could tell him that I was Hannah and Lilly reminded me non stop that I had to tell him.

I walked around my room in circles staring at my Hannah phone. Even Hannah hasn't talked to him this week, and he's been leaving messages asking Hannah to call him back. I looked at the time. 5:30 P.M.

"UGH I have to tell him, but how?" I told my self and slumped on my bed. I took my Hannah phone and dialed for Jake and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hannah." I heard the other line say after just one ring.

"Hi Jake, sorry I haven't talked to you this whole week." I flopped to my stomach.

"No, it's okay, I understand the famous life, so you have an excuse." He laughed.

"Jake, do you think that we can meet at the beach tonight?" my stomach started to feel funny.

"Sure, what are we going to do?" he asked sounding a little happy.

"I… have to tell you something." I forced out. "and I have to tell you why I haven't called you this whole week."

"Oh…" His voice fell. "I… have to tell you something too. What time are we going to meet?"

"10 tonight. I know it sounds kind of late, but I don't want to cause any attention while we talk."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." He said and hung up.

I frowned. "I think I made it sound like we're going to break up." I pressed my face against my pillow and screamed into it.

15 minutes before 10 I and I left my house and walked to the beach. I had my hood from my jacket on covering my blonde wig just incase some of my fans were still on the beach.

I spotted Jake and he was throwing stuff into the ocean. I quietly walked behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

"Hannah." He pulled my hands off his eyes and turned around. He smiled at me and sat down on the beach on his towel.

"Thanks for meeting me here even though its kind of late." I said and sat down next to him.

"No its okay. So what did you want to talk about?" He asked turning to me.

"Well, first I wanted to say was, sorry I haven't talked to you ever since our date. I've been trying to figure out how to say what I'm about to say right now." I hugged my legs and put my chin on my knees.

"Ohh, well I have to tell you something too." He said.

"Wait, before you say anything, I have to say this." I turned and faced him. I pulled down my hood. 'I guess this is it.' "Don't freak out, but…" I pulled off my wig. " I'm Hannah Montana." I watched his face fall.

"Wh…." he was still in shock.

I looked down. My heart pounded hard against my chest with butterflies in my stomach. "I didn't want to tell you because I was scared… and I didn't know if you would be happy or break up with me. I don't want us to break up. I want to be with you."

He lifted up my chin so that I would be looking at him in the eye. "I would never do that to you. I care too much for both you and Hannah to break up with you." He said.

I turned my head so that he wouldn't see me blush. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, like I said I was scared."

"No it's okay. I was scared that I would have to break up with you because after you kissed me I realized that I still did like Miley, but now that I know, I don't need to break up with you."

"Aww, then I guess that its good that I told you I was Hannah?" I asked.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Does that answer your question?"

I bit on my lip and felt my cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "I guess so then." I still felt uncomfortable being like this with Jake. It's still the beginning stage of our relationship, but hopefully this will last long.

**A/N: **YAY FOR JILEY/MAKE lol To all the people who are messaging me, for some reason I haven't been receiving any email from so sorry if you're messaging me and I don't reply. It can be any song it doesn't need to be Hannah Montana songs. **IF YOU WANT MILEY AND JAKE TO SING TOGETHER THEN SAY IT. AND WHAT DO YOU WANT MILEY TO SING…**

**P: **okay so it was the 23rd, then it jumped to the 27th. So two more weeks until the 10th, the talent show. And yeah it would be a little weird if she sings If We Were a Movie or I've Got Nerve again, but a lot of people are requesting those songs… for Jake I was thinking Collide or something… But I don't know yet.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile:** I don't have anything against anything so it can be any kind of song lol… Yes it would be totally interesting them sing together…. you got a song in mind? song song...


	11. Caught in the Act

**Chapter 11**

**Caught in the Act**

The rest of the weekend went very, well, sweet. Jake and I hung out almost every second of the day and he was really really really sweet. He took me out to dinner and he took me to his favorite places and we watched movies in his basement. He's a very romantic person and he just makes me a very happy person.

I happily walked into school finding Jake with his now usual group of boys and surprisingly, Oliver was with them. I tried to avoid eye contact with Jake knowing that I would just stop and just fantasize about him.

I found Lilly leaning against my locker and she was staring at Oliver with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hey Lils!" I said and opened my locker.

"Hi Miley." She sighed.

"What's making you feel happy all of a sudden?" I asked while rummaging though my locker looking for my text book.

"Well, I just love looking over there." She said and sighed once again.

I slammed my locker shut and crossed my arms over my chest. "Lilly, snap out of it! I have to tell you something!" I shouted.

"Oh my gosh, here he comes!" Lilly ignored me. She smiled and turned around making it like she wasn't staring at anything.

"Where? Who's coming?" I asked started to get irritated, but felt two large hands cover my eyes. I felt the person's hot breath against my neck sending chills down my spine.

The person said "Guess who?"

I blushed. "Jake." and pulled off the hands over my eyes and turned around.

"Hey Miley." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

I turned a darker shade of red. I hated PDA (public display of affection) and he knew that. "Jake what are you doing, not here, not now." I looked around hoping no one saw that, but found a few girls looking at me jealously.

"Don't worry about it. They'll think I'm just being a nice person and just being flirty with you." He said putting his hands on my waist.

"Jake!" I said pushing his hands away. "You're supposed to be dating Hannah, not Miley remember." I hissed and looked down.

"Why can't I just date you and Hannah at the same time? We hung out this whole weekend with you as Miley and you didn't mind." He looked a little sad.

"Well, we were always in your basement or at a restaurant with you having a disguise on." I said and crossed my arms over my chest again.

"I'm sorry. It's still hard to accept the fact that I'm the luckiest guy in the world dating the cutest and sweetest girl ever." He whispered and lifted my chin up so I would be looking up into his eyes.

I bit my lip. I knew exactly what he was about to do and I wanted it too, but I pushed him away before it had happened. "Jake, please not right now."

"Wait, hold up. Are you two dating?" I heard Lilly say and so I turned around and shrugged. "You told him didn't you? Darn it!" Lilly snapped her finger.

"Haha you owe me 5 dollars." Oliver laughed.

"You two bet on me? Why?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, after you told me, I told Oliver and we made a bet. Other than my bet with you by buying you the drink, I bet Oliver that you wouldn't tell him because, well it took you forever to tell Oliver. I guessed that it would take you longer to tell Jake." Lilly showed me a half smile.

"What a good friend you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, Oliver knew? Now it all makes sense! Lilly is that girl that time we went on the date! Now I get it" Jake said finally coming to his senses.

"Why didn't you call me when you told him!" Lilly said ignoring Jakes comment.

"I was busy." I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Uh-oh, someone is naughty!" Lilly started to laugh.

"Who's naughty?" Oliver asked.

"Ugh, shut up." I said and noticed how close Oliver and Lilly was.

Oliver's arm was around Lilly's waist and she was leaning against him. 'How can I not notice this?' I thought to myself and said. " I see that you two have been busy this weekend as well." I smiled.

"Yup, they're dating." Jake randomly said and started laughing. "Oliver wanted advice on how to ask Lilly out so he was asking me when was the perfect moment. I don't know because I only dated two people."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I could see that they started to feel uncomfortable with us talking about their love life. "Just make sure Jackson doesn't see."

"Ohh here's my cousins number for Jackson, and I was too busy." She handed me the piece of paper with a number on it.

"Thanks. What were you doing that made you so busy?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah. Oliver you think we can go early? I have to do something." Lilly asked.

"Okay. Bye you guys!" Oliver said and they left us really quickly.

"Weird. I never realized that Oliver and Lilly were so…" Jake pushed me against the lockers and kissed me. I struggled against his grasp, but he didn't want to stop. I finally relaxed and just let it go not caring who saw us anymore.

"Ahem…" I heard, but ignored it as Jake deepened the kiss making me want it even more.

"Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart." I heard someone say and we sprang apart.

I looked up finding Principal Fisher in front of us with his arms crossed. "Get to class now or else I will give you two detention."

I felt my face turn completely red. "Sorry Principal Fisher." I apologized feeling quite embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry Principal. It was all my fault." Jake said.

"Okay. It's okay. So run along kids and I will see you later." Principal Fisher said and walked off.

"If he didn't love you so much we would be in deep crap." I said and started to laugh.

"Well that's the advantages you have if they know you're a celebrity." Jake said and took my hand.

"I'm not ready for the whole ohh I'm you know who. I just want to live a normal life for now." I said and looked at him.

"Yeah I know you told me that already. Ohh hey Miley, do you think we could do a duet or something?" He asked.

"What?" I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Well, the teachers asked me to sing two songs. One for the talent show and one after, like when they announce the winner. I don't know why, but they just want to tell people to see how good I am. It's weird."

" I'll think about it." I said.

"Okay, I need to know by Friday of this week. Oliver and Ms. Allen are going to write the booklet thing with all the names of the people that's going to be it next week." Jake said.

"I guess I'll do it then, but how do you know they'll let me sing with you?" I asked.

"They will. I know they will." Jake said for certain.

"Okay. Well let's go. We might be late for class." I said and we started to run to our next class hearing the late bell ring.

**A/N: **I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I had to change this chapter like 3 times because I wasn't happy with it. I wrote a new story though lol I will put it up once I'm done with this story. Okay sorry I didn't update. I was really really busy and I feel like I let you down because I told myself that I would update everyday.  
Ohh and I got the CD and DVD today. I'm such a freak. I seriously can't wait for next week's episode. It's the episode where Jake and Miley… you know… and I can't effin wait! **What song do you want Miley Jake or Miley and Jake to sing**

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile: **Ohh that song! that's a cute song!

**P: **I still have no clue. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to fit all this stuff I have planned before the Talent show happens. LOL Barbie girl.. Such a lovely song LOL you got me thinking about them singing it now HAHa it would be really hilarious if they sang it.

**Songs that people requested so far:**

**Miley: **If We Were A Movie, Put Your Records On, Unwritten, London Bridge, I've Got Nerve, I Miss You, This is the Life, Juliet, Collide, Halo, Things I'll Never Say, Only Hope, Baby Baby, Breathless, Baby Its You, Don't, Until I Get Over You, How Long

**Jake: **Collide, Crazy For This Girl, Unbelievable, Beautiful Love, Pop Princess, Can't Break Through, Crazy For You

**Miley + Jake: **Things I'll Never Say, From This Moment, Like We Never Loved At All, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Picture, Start of Something New, Baby It's You Remix-, Where Are You

I think I should look over my playlists for some songs too...


	12. Oh No!

**Chapter 12**

**Oh no!**

_I've always believed  
That my dreams would come true  
That one of these nights  
He'd appear  
He'd be here in my arms  
I see it all, so clearly  
How it could be  
I wish he was kissing me now…_

I randomly sang along with my iPod while doing my homework in Mr. Grayson's class. It was lunch break so Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and I decided to make this our usual hang out since Mr. Grayson is always out and he trusts us enough to let us hang out here alone.

Jake pulled out one side of my earphone and said, "Are you singing it for me?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "No, of course not." I joked and stuck out my tongue.

"That's a pretty good song, you should sing it!" Lilly said interrupting me and Jake from our talk.

"I don't know. It still doesn't sound right." I shrugged and sunk deeper into my chair.

"You still haven't found a song yet?" Jake asked sitting on the desk in front of me.

"Yeah I still haven't. It's stressing me out. I mean, it shouldn't be hard for me to pick a song, and I don't want to sing a Hannah Montana song or people might find out." I put my head down on my table. "I'm hopeless."

"Come on Miles, it shouldn't be that hard. What song out there would you think matches you? A song that you love to sing, but something that you can relate your mood to." Oliver said.

"Whoa…" Jake, Lilly, and I said all together and looked at Oliver in a shocked way.

"What?" Oliver looked at us in a confusing manner.

"You actually sounded… smart when you said that." Lilly replied.

"Well, I can be smart whenever I want to!" He raised his hands rolling his eyes.

I burst out laughing at that time. "Riiiight."

"Well it's true." Oliver crossed his arms and frowned.

"Aww, come on Smoken Oken, we were just jokin'. Weird that rhymed." Lilly laughed and sat on Oliver's lap "Smoken Oken jokin, Smoken Oken jokin, Smoken Oken jokin, Smoken Oken jokin." She said a few more times until I hit her.

"Shush."

She looked at me and laughed.

"Ohh, by the way Miley, how do you think of singing "From This Moment" or "Don't Go Breaking My Heart"? I was just listening a few songs earlier and then those songs just caught my attention." Jake said and took my hand.

"Those are really good songs… I don't know. I'll let it up to you because I'm still stressing out on which song to sing myself." I put my elbow on the table and put my head on my palm.

"You'll get it soon. You're a really good singer and you will probably find a song soon." Jake kissed the back of my hand.

"Why do you do this whenever I am stressed out?" I asked.

"Because its cute seeing you blush." He smiled.

I smiled. "You always know what to say. Anyway, what are you singing at the talent show?"

"You know what? I'm still not sure yet. I'm really considering singing "Beautiful Love", but there are other songs I'd like to sing." He had a questionable look on his face.

"That's a really good song. Maybe you should sing it."

"Ohmygosh I love that song! You would match in it! Please sing it!" Lilly said and jumped up from Oliver's lap.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you once I've finally decided."

"I feel completely left out. I'm not in the talent show and all of you are. Dammit." Oliver said.

"It's okay, technically you are in it. You're helping out Ms. Allen. So you'd be able to go backstage and do a lot of stuff." Lilly said.

"I guess. Yeah I am, aren't I?" Oliver said happily.

"Yes, now you don't need to become sad about that. Just be happy that you get to be backstage where all the good stuff happens. You should know you came to my concerts. Hey, do you know what the surprise is for the winner of the talent show is?" I asked.

"No, not yet. She said she will tell me once she gets an approval from the person she asked. She said that this year is going to be a very good one or something like that because this person is well known or something? I don't know she was very happy when she was talking about it." Oliver said and walked over to his seat as the bell rang.

"Hmm… I wonder what it is." Jake said and put his head down on his desk.

-------------------------------

I walked home that day. It was bothering me I really wanted to know what the surprise is for the talent show. Before it never bothered me, but I just want to know just incase it was someone or something I knew.

I walked into the house finding my dad on the phone.

"Hey daddy!" I said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Miles." He said and walked out of the living room and into his office.

"Okay then?" I said to myself and took an apple from the basket on the counter top and started eating it.

Soon dad walked back into the living room.

"Guess what Hannah Montana is going to do next week?" Dad said sounding excited.

"What?" I asked chewing on my apple.

"I'll give you a hint, it has to do with your school."

"Nope, still have no clue." I said and took another bite from my apple.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Hannah Montana is going to perform at your school on Friday the 10th of November." He said and raised his hand up for a high five.

I spit out my food on his face. "WHAT?!" I shouted nearly falling off of my chair.

He wiped off the food from his face. "I thought you would be happy so I agreed. You wouldn't need to go to school that day."

"But daddy! That's the talent show at my school and I'm in it!" I screamed. I really wanted to be in it and here's my dad saying that I'm going to perform in it.

"Then I guess you would just have to drop out." Dad said.

"No I can't! I promised Jake that I would sing with him." I frowned. I never thought that I would be the surprise for the talent show.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's a done deal. I guess you'd have to change right after you sing into your Hannah outfit because I told them that you will be in it. And on the plus side, if you win, you get to have a day out with yourself." He joked.

"DAD! Stop joking around for once please? I have to figure out how I'm going to do this." I said and dropped my apple on the table. I walked upstairs to my room to think how I'm going to make this work.

**A/N **Okay no homework which meant that I had loads of time to write this lol. I got my grades and yay me!! Lol anyway thanks for reviewing. **By The Way When You Put The Song, Please Put The Artist Name With It**

Okay, I've chosen the top two most requested songs that Jake and Miley should sing which are:

Don't Go Breaking My Heart and From This Moment

Pick one of them please, I'm having trouble choosing.

**Miley**: If We Were A Movie, Only Hope, Unwritten, Halo, Things I'll Never Say, Only Hope, Breathless, Don't, Until I Get Over You, How Long

**Jake**: Beautiful Love, Why Don't You Kiss Her, Juliet, Collide, Beautiful Soul, and Crazy For this Girl.

I'm still taking requests for Miley and Jake.

* * *

** Disclaimer:** I dont own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in this story and I don't own any of the songs or lyrics in here. 


	13. The Halloween Party

**A/N **I just wrote this for fun. I forgot to add something to do with Halloween because I totally forgot about Halloween. So yeah it may not be a good chapter and it might not really relate to the story, but I'll just put this.

**Chapter 13**

**The Halloween Party**

Lilly and I were getting ready to go out tonight. There was going to be a big Halloween party that Jake and I, as in Hannah Montana, were invited to and we were allowed to bring one guest.

I don't usually go to the Halloween parties because I'm usually going trick or treating with Lilly and Oliver, but since they already know, I might as well let them see how these parties are like.

I was hoping going to this party would let me relax a little knowing the fact that yesterday I found out that Hannah Montana is the surprise for the talent show. I still hadn't told Lilly or Jake yet and I'm hoping Ms. Allen didn't tell Oliver. I want them to be surprised for some weird reason.

"Miley, how does this look?" Lilly said distracting me from my thoughts. I twirled around seeing Lilly wearing a dark purple with black striped dress and purple and black butterfly wings. She had boots on and she was wearing a black wig with curls in them. She had a lot of eyeliner on and her lipstick was a very dark red color.

"Wow, you look very… well, Goth like. I like it." I smiled. She actually did match in it.

"I do, don't I?" She said and started to pose in front of the mirror.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" I asked still looking for something to wear in the Hannah closet.

"Well, Oliver and I decided to go as a Goth/Emo kind of couple. He's going to be all black and blue and he's going to have a fake lip ring. I asked him to get a real one, but he chickened out. The wings are just decoration." She said and walked out of my closet.

"What to wear…" I said to myself and ran my fingers though some old costumes I kept from past photo shoots and Halloweens. I looked in the back of all the clothes and found a black mini dress I haven't seen in over a year.

"Hmm, this is cute. I hope it fits!" I said and slipped it on. I tried tightening it from the buckles on the side of the dress and straightened the skirt part out. I looked at myself though the mirror. It fit perfectly. I looked like a punk rocker kind of girl and it was kind of scary, yet I liked it.

I pulled on black fishnet stockings and boots to fit the way I dressed and put on a black denim jacket. I was wearing all black and I don't usually wear all black, except that one time where I had to get that tape back from Jake of me confessing that I loved him. I put on my blond wig and walked out of my room.

"Hey Lilly, how do I look?" I asked and posed.

Lilly turned around and looked at me. "Oh my gosh Miley, you look… Wow, Jake wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you." Her eyes were wide and looking at me up and down.

"Haha thanks." I smiled and took my purse from my desk.

"Okay lets go, your dad came up a while ago and said that Oliver and Jackson came like 10 minutes ago." Lilly said and pulled me out of my room.

We walked down the steps and found Jake and Oliver talking to my dad.

"Hey guys!" I said and walked over them.

"Hey Miley," Jake stood up and turned around. His eyes widen once he saw me. "Whoa…" He said and hugged him. "You look… wow…"

"Haha, you look good too." I complimented and looked over his usual Zombie slaying outfit his character, or who I like to cal Ferdy, wore with a twist of chains on his pants and jacket.

"Hey hot stuff." Oliver said and swung his arm around Lilly. She giggled and pushed him.

"Okay, I'm trusting you to keep an eye on these girls and bring them by 12, you hear?" Dad said and pointed at both Jake and Oliver.

"Yes Sir." Jake said and brought us outside to his limo.

-------------------------------------

Once we arrived at the party, we were greeted by photographers and a few fans.

"Hannah Montana! Jake Ryan!" A photographer shouted and so Jake and I stopped and took a few pictures with his arm protectively wrapped around my waist.

We continued to walk until we reached the entrance of the party.

A boy walked up to us wearing a vampire costume. "Hannah, Jake! Welcome!" Said Evan and hugged us both.

"Hey Evan, remember my good friend Lola Loftnagle?" I pushed Lilly in front of me.

"Ahh yes, the one with the chocolate beard that one time." he crossed his arms and looked at her in a disgusted way.

"Hey, and this is my boyfriend… umm... Tyler Tims" Lilly smiled and hooked her arm with Oliver's arm.

""Nice to meet you." Oliver said and smiled.

"Hey. You're blue hair matches your outfit and so does your lip ring. I guess you're good enough for this party." He said in a boring way.

"Okay, well, we'll see you later." I said and we walked away from Evan.

"He's so annoying!" Jake said once we reached an empty table.

"I know! I don't know how you can stand him. He's nice, but he still thinks I'm a loser!" Lilly said dropping her purse on the table.

"Well, he seemed nice to me." Oliver said happily.

"That's most likely an act." Lilly said and looked at Oliver irritably.

"He's nice at times, but he is judgmental." I admitted and a song started to play. "Ohh! I love this song!" "Poor Unfortunate Souls" by the Jonas Brothers started to play. "Jakey lets go dance!" I pulled him out of his seat and we started to dance. Soon after Oliver and Lilly joined us.

We just started to jump up and down just enjoying ourselves just to full out dance. We danced through four full songs making up moves and randomly bumping into people.Soon the last song that played faded out and someone came on stage.

"Hey everyone! Is everyone enjoying the party?" shouted a girl I've never seen before. Everyone screamed to this.

"Hey Jake, whose that?" I asked looking at her suspiciously.

"That's Amanda. She's always the emcee at these things. She's the director of Zombie High's daughter." He replied.

"Okay, well, since this is the first year Hannah Montana actually came to this party, we'd like to ask her to sing one of her songs." Said Amanda.

I looked at Jake, Oliver, and Lilly. The spot light shone on me and I looked a bit confused.

"Don't worry, its something all celebrities go though if when it's their first time coming here." Jake said and lightly pushed me forward.

I started to walk on stage. I felt a little uneasy, but continued on until I reached the stage.

"What song to sing Hannah?" She asked as I climbed the stairs.

"Umm… "Pumpin' up the Party" I guess?" I said and she handed me the mic. The song started to play and I sang with it seeing everyone jumping around, dancing, and having fun. I loosened up a bit and just had a lot of fun singing it. Once it was over, everyone clapped and I left the stage to find my group.

"You were awesome, as always that is." Jake said once I reached him and he pulled me into a light kiss.

"Thanks." I smiled and looked over at Oliver and Lilly finding them in a serious make out session over at our table. "Wow, that's a first." I said and pulled Jake to the side out of the crowd of people who were dancing to the next song which was "Buttons" by PCD.

"Yeah, they were like that since the middle of your song for some reason so I felt quite lonely with out you." He said flirtatiously.

"And the reason is because you can't live with me and you always need me by your side every second of the day." I joked and laced my fingers with his.

"Definitely." He pulled me outside onto the balcony where lights and fake bats and spider webs lay.

"Ugh, I hate those. They look so real." I said and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, me too. They never change their decoration, but this year it seems like it's a little scarier." He sat on the wall.

"Hmm…" I looked up at the sky just stared at the clouds.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and squeezed my hand.

"I'm thinking about us and about the talent show." I said and looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"About you and how cute you look in your costume. How amazing your legs look in that short dress, basically how delicious you look right about now." He smirked and I felt my cheeks burn. "And the talent show obviously." he added lastly.

"You're such a flirt." I punched his shoulder. He jumped off from the wall and went behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him. We started to sway with a slow song that was playing now.

"Only to you yes." He said. "Oh! Speaking of the talent show, how do you feel about singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart?"

"Anything… I'd sing anything." I closed my eyes just wanting this feeling to last the whole night. I never been this close to a guy before, and now that I'd experienced it, I think I wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else other than Jake. He stole my heart away and I think that I'm seriously falling in love with him which is making me want Jake more and more each day.

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **Okay, when you put a song, please put the artist of the song… Some of the songs people request for Jake and Miley to sing, I don't know who the artist are so I cant go looking for the lyrics. BTW I'm not going to make Miley sing any Hannah songs since Hannah is going to be in the thing now and I got it all planned out.**

**P: **OMG I haven't heard that song in the longest time! The only song I've been listening to by them recently is How Long. And I agree with "Beautiful Love" I think that song is a good song. I heard it recently and I think I am going to make Jake sing that song. I'm not sure yet.

**try-to-sing-with-a-smile:** I know it would be difficult with the Hannah and Miley thing being in the same place at the same time. I think I'm going to have fun with that chapter lol… Yes homework is evil and should die. Jk jk… 4 day week end yesss!! So I'm most likely going to update everyday.

I'll still take requests for Miley.

**Miley: **He Loves Me, He Loves You Not, Unwritten, Only Hope, Halo, Things I'll Never Say.

**Jake: **Beautiful Love or Beautiful Soul (I'll look over the lyrics and listen to both of the songs and see which fit's the best, but you still can help me chose one of them)


	14. Detention and a Kiss

**Chapter 14**

**Detention and a Kiss**

I burst into my homeroom class 10 minutes late. I found Jake, Oliver, and Lilly sitting in the center of the class with an empty seat in front of Lilly. They looked like they were in a deep conversation so I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys!" I said and snatched a piece of sausage that was left on Jakes plate. "I have detention after school just for coming in late."

"How many hours detention you got?" Lilly asked as I sat down.

"One hour since my dad was there to back me up. Did you all come in late as well?" I asked and started to eat the sausage.

"Yup. I guess we shouldn't have stayed at that party so late." Jake said and leaned against the back of his palm.

"I know, I'm so tired, but we did have fun you have to admit." Oliver said and glanced next to him where Lilly sat and she was smiling like a maniac.

"Yes, I definitely had fun." Lilly said.

"That's because the rest of the night you guys were making out… oh gosh my eyes." I said and covered them remembering what I'd seen.

"Yeah exactly, but it did leave us to have sometime alone with photographers not bothering us." Jake said quietly so no one else would hear.

"Okay… anyway… I don't know how you and Miley can look so awake when I'm so tempted to fall asleep right now." Oliver said changing the subject and put his head down on the table.

"Maybe because we're so used to it that we ignore how tired we are?" Jake said.

"Yeah what Jake said… sort of." I twisted my head facing Jake. He looked a little irritated for some reason.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" A girl said behind us. We turned to look and found Amber and Ashley gawking at Jake.

'And I thought that them knowing Jake is dating Hannah would make them keep away from him, but now seeing that its not, its getting me really mad.' I thought to myself.

"Hey ladies, I'm just talking to my friends right now so I will talk to you later okay? Okay buh bye." He said a little rudely and turned back to the front.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Lilly said looking at him a little confused. I guess we were all surprised at how he said what he said to Amber and Ashley.

"Well, I was talking to you and it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking to their friends… and I'm a little cranky. I get kind of cranky if I sleep for only a few hours." Jake admitted.

"Okay class, quiet down. I have an announcement from Ms. Allen about the people who are in the talent show." Ms. Kepler cleared her voice and we all watched her.

"To the 17 students that are in the talent show, there will be a meeting today at lunch at the auditorium. We will be talking about the schedule and what time you will be performing. If you do not go to the meeting, you will be taken off of the list to be in the show."

She looked up from the paper. "So, Jake, Miley, Lilly, Amber and Ashley do not forget about the meeting." and the bell for first period rang. "You may leave."

------------------------------

At the meeting, only 10 out of 17 people showed up.

"I guess we'll be 10 is better than nothing." I said watching Ms. Allen telling Oliver something.

"Yup, less competition is way better." Lilly said.

"Okay students, I will pass out a time sheet. You will write your name at the time you want to perform. You can't change it after that." She said.

I got the paper and signed to be the 3rd one to be up. I didn't want to perform with only seconds to change into my Hannah outfit. I passed the paper to Lilly and Jake. Jake signed to be the 2nd one to sing and Lilly signed to be the 4th slot. Lilly passed it to this boy in front of her.

"I'm getting so excited! I want to know what the surprise is so damn bad!" Lilly shrieked.

"I know! It's so weird. I never felt this excited for anything in my life before." Jake replied watching Ms. Allen look over the time sheet.

"Okay, the first to perform is Amber and Ashley, then Jake, Miley, Lilly, Josh, Craig, Cherish, Mary, and then Jamie. Don't forget the about it and I will see you next Thursday. You may go to lunch now." Ms. Allen said.

Everyone started to leave, but we stayed back and waited for Oliver.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to ask Ms. Allen when we're going to perform together." Jake said and left us.

"Do you know anything about the surprise Miley?" Lilly asked and looked up to me.

"Nope, not at all." I lied. I hated lying to my friends, but I really wanted them to be surprised when they found out.

"Okay… Hopefully Ms. Allen told Oliver… and if he doesn't tell us… I'll do anything to get it out of him." She said and grinned.

"You two seriously changed." I shook my head. "and yet in school you still act as though you two are just friends."

"Well, out of school I don't know anyone and at the party no one knew who we were so that's why we were… you know. At school everyone knows us so Oliver and I decided to keep it a secret for now. Just like how you and Jake only do that when no one is around, except for that time when you were caught making out with him last week." Lilly said.

"Oh gosh please don't remind me. That was horrible, I still can't look at Principal Fisher in the eye." I shook my head. I saw Oliver and Jake headed toward us.

"Miley, we're going to sing while they tally up the scores." Jake said happily.

"What…" I looked a little shocked.

"Its not going to be a problem, is it?" Jake asked.

"Err… No, not at all." I forced a smile on and we entered the hallway.

-----------------------------------

Detention was pretty fun. Lilly, Jake, Oliver, and I went to Mr. Grayson's for detention and we didn't really do anything. He just made us correct a few papers and that was about it.

"Miley, do you think you can go to the office and pick up 4 detention forms so I can sign your paper?" Mr. Grayson said when I gave him papers I finished correcting.

"Okay…" I said and was about to walk out when Jake stood in front of me.

"Hey Mister, can I go with her? I have to drop this form off at the office." he said and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Okay, go ahead." He said without looking from his desk.

We walked out of the class and onto the empty hallway. It was freaky seeing no one in the hallway because there's always someone in the hallway at this time.

Jake took my hand. "Miley, is something bothering you?" He asked.

I looked at him feeling a confused. "No, why?" I asked.

"Well, you hardly talked today. You're usually talking a lot and joking around, but today you seemed… different." Jake said and gave me a worried look.

"I'm sorry… I'm still a little confused on something. It's nothing important, I'm a little nervous of the talent show is all so you don't need to worry about me."

"Well, you seem a little tense… I don't like seeing you stressing out over a talent show, it's only a talent show." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah I know… I guess it's because I'm taking a risk that could possibly reveal my secret is making me like this." I said. I admit I am scared that that might happen and I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Also I'm going to be there as both Hannah and Miley which makes it even harder.

"Don't worry, whatever happens, happens and we will go though it together." Jake said in a supporting way.

"You're so sweet. You always know what to say to lighten up the mood." I replied and stopped walking. I looked up to him and he smiled.

"Anything to make you happy." He said and placed his finger on my chin making me look at him in the eye.

He gently kissed my forehead, then my right cheek to my left cheek, and then my chin. He was about to kiss the tip of my nose when I lifted my head a little so that he would hit my lips instead. He licked and nibbled on my lower lip making my knees feel weak and jelly like.

He started to move away and I felt his warm breath against my lips. I slowly opened my eyes finding him staring at me.

"That was… different" I said feeling my cheeks burn.

"Different in a good or different in a bad way?" He asked smiling.

"Definitely different in a good way." I looked down feeling myself blush even more.

"Don't need to feel embarrassed. It was something I wanted to try and seeing that you enjoyed it, I may have to do it another time." He caressed my cheek.

I shook my head. "You maybe a little too romantic for me then." I joked. It's hard to believe that other than his usual cocky self, he can be really sweet and really romantic.

"Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart?!" I heard someone shriek.

My head shot to my right side where I heard the voice shout my name and my eyes grew big.

Amber and Ashley were in the middle of the hallway watching Jake stroking my cheek with his face just a few inches away from mines. I'd say from their point of view, they probably think that Jake was about to kiss me when we were just coming out from a kiss.

"Umm…" I pushed Jake away from me, but knowing them, I think I made it even more obvious what we were doing.

"It's not what it looks like… I mean… Miley had an eyelash and I was just taking it off." Jake said trying to save both of us from them telling everyone what they saw.

"Ohh, okay." They sighed. Gosh they're so gullible.

"I'll go in the office now, I'll see you in Mr. Grayson's Jake." I said and quickly walked away.

"Dammit… ruined the perfect moment." I said to myself and entered the office to get the papers.

**A/N **Sorry if this is yet another stupid chapter. Like before, I was half asleep writing this and just I got home from a party so yeah sorry if there is errors in it too… Hope you enjoyed it :) _BTW TALENT SHOW IS COMING UP REALLY SOON ZOMG lol._

**P: **LOL I was going to do that… Something like that was supposed to happen in Chapter 11, but I changed it at the last minute. I thought it was too early to put something in like that in so I was going to put it in a later chapter.. OMG that would be a good idea about the song.. I think I will do that! It doesnt matter though, it can be any song at all...

**mileys#1fan4ever: **Okay, I will PM you on mileyfans

Miley songs are still welcomed.. I was too lazy to put it up because I wanted to put this chapter up before I fell asleep so I'm really really sorry about that… lol anyway if you wanted to know the choices, look at chapter 11, 12, or 13... I already picked a song for Jake, and I won't tell you… you just have to wait until the talent show LOL…


	15. The Check Up

**Chapter 15**

**The Check Up **

I felt nervous today. No, today wasn't the talent show, but we have that final check up thing after school where each of us go in one by one to Ms. Allen's class to show her what we're going to do, and I still hadn't picked out my song yet!

Yes, me, Miley Stewart is in trouble for not finding the "perfect" song to sing. Gosh why did I have to get so distracted and not find a stupid song! And to top it all off I have to sing as Hannah Montana. A free mini concert for the students and the students families that are in the talent show.

"Miley, we'll help you find a song, don't worry!" Lilly said and patted my back.

We, as in Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and I were in Mr. Grayson's class and it was lunchtime, as usual, but we were practicing for the checkup and I was the only one that didn't know what to sing.

I started to hit my forehead against my table. "Gosh!" I started to get frustrated.

"Come on, don't need to hurt yourself, did you know that every time you hit your head, you lose 10 brain cells and brain cells don't come back." Jake stroked the back of my head.

"Whoa… I always hit my head" Lilly said.

"I know me too. How weird." Oliver said sounding amazed

"Well, that explains a lot." I lifted my head up and looked at the couple. "Okay back to my issue, help!" I slammed my hands onto the desk and stood up.

"Calm down Miley, stop stressing out, you'll get white hair if you stress out too much!" Lilly pushed my back into my seat.

"Can we be serious? Please?" I asked cupping both my cheeks leaning my elbows on the desk.

"Sorry, sorry…" Oliver said. "Why not singing that one song by Mandy Moore, Only Hope?" Oliver suggested.

"How do you know about that song?" I asked.

"And I thought I was the only one that liked Chick flicks." Jake laughed.

"Hello, do you not remember my huge crush on her back in the day?" Oliver said feeling quite embarrassed.

"I remember when you first crushed on her, you kept on watching A Walk to Remember and Princess Diaries… sooo funny." Lilly said smiling.

"Hey, that was an old obsession.. Now that I have a girlfriend, everything changes." He nudged Lilly on her arm and winked.

"You guys are so weird." I rolled my eyes and remembered when he first found out that I was Hannah Montana, he was asking for Mandy Moore's number.

"Ohh! I know! I know! How about Barbie Girl!!! I haven't heard that song in ages!" Lilly suggested and started to laugh.

I gave Lilly a dirty look. "I'm sorry I even asked you guys to help me. I swear the next time you ask me for your help, I'm not going to do anything." I stood up angrily and about to walk out when I felt huge hand grasp on my shoulders.

"Don't leave Miley, we were just trying to soften up the mood. Like I said last week, you're way too tense and you need to relax a bit." Jake rubbed my shoulders.

I turned my head and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know I'm over reacting." I looked at Lilly. "I'm sorry I blew up like that… I didn't mean it." I gave her an apologetic look.

"It's okay… I'm sorry for saying stupid things when you asked us to be serious." She replied looking down.

"Okay, so we're all friends now?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, for sure." I said and sat back down.

Lilly gave me her iPod and shoved the earpiece in my ear. "How about this song? It's a cute song and you can relate to it." she said. The song Weak by JoJo started to play and I smiled.

"I love that song, but… I don't know. I'll take that as a second choice…" I said and skimmed though her play lists.

"Miley?" Jake called me.

"What?" I asked looking in his way. He was looking at something on his cell phone.

"My manager just called me and said that Paulie The Paparazzo and a few photographers are going to be at the talent show tomorrow. I suggest you pick a song that you wouldn't normally sing." Jake said while typing in a message in his cell phone.

"Dammit. I hate him with all my heart." I said in disgust.

Soon the bell rang and everyone started to come into class.

--------------------------

It was time for our final check up. Jake, Lilly, and I were waiting outside of Ms. Allen's classroom with a bunch of other people. Oliver was inside the classroom with Ms. Allen and I still hadn't chosen a song yet.

"Amber and Ashley." Oliver called from the classroom.

"Oh my gosh." Both Amber and Ashley said and then came a "OoOoOo tsssss." and they walked in.

"I hope they lose." Lilly said and put her ear against the door listening to them sing. "Ugh, they're singing Best of Both Worlds."

"I knew it!" I said and sat on the ground. My heart pounded hard against my chest. For the first time in my life I was actually nervous for something.

"Don't worry, we'll do fine." Jake said and patted my head. I guess you could tell I was nervous.

Soon Ashley and Amber came out and said. "Hottie Jakey Ryan, your turn"

"Good luck" I said and watched him enter the classroom.

Everyone pressed their ears against the door this time and listened to Jake sing. He was very good and he sounded really confident.

Then he came out. "Oh my gosh, it's my turn." I said to myself and looked up at Jake.

"It's your turn." He pulled me up and gave me a big bear hug. "You'll do okay, just think of something to sing." He said and watched me walk to the room.

I entered the room and my hands started to shake. I felt really nervous and I wonder what would happen if I went on stage, boy I would just faint or something.

"Go up to the white line please." Ms. Allen said and I did as I was told.

"Okay, just sing the chorus." She said and watched me intensively.

"Err…" I bit on my lip.

I guess she could sense my nervousness so she said. "Don't worry hun, this is just a check up, you'll do fine."

"Okay," I said and looked at Oliver. He gave me a thumbs up and I started to sing the first song that came to mind which is probably the shortest song in my life I had ever thought of singing.

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope…_

"Okay good. You're still in it. See it wasn't that bad was it?" she asked and smiled.

"Yeah I guess… Thanks Ms. Allen." I said and left in a hurry.

I walked out of the door and found Lilly looking nervous this time.

"I'm next?" She asked and I nodded.

"Ugh, I know how you feel. Just don't worry about it and just relax. Just keep your eye on Oliver and make it like he's the one you're singing to." I said I felt completely refreshed.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Lilly said and walked into the room.

"You did great." Jake said and hugged me.

"You were listening?" I asked looking up to him.

"Yeah, sorry. Lilly and I were curious on what song you were going to sing." Jake laughed.

"Well, I blanked out and when I saw Oliver, that was the first song that came to mind. I mean he did suggest that song." I looked down.

Soon Lilly came out with a big smile on her face. "That was fun." she said and soon after the whole check up thing was over.

-------------------------------

Lilly and I were in my house just happy that the first part of the talent show was over. We were qualified for the next stage which was the actual talent show.

"Oh my gosh Miley, lets celebrate!" Lilly said and pulled me up from the couch.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Let's go to Rico's and get some drinks or something." Lilly said and we headed out the door to the beach.

We were almost there when Lilly stopped walking. "Maybe we can go somewhere else." Lilly said.

"What's the matter Lilly?" I felt puzzled as she said that. "We're almost there."

"No, I just feel kind of weird… Umm… Jackson is there and I don't want him to be all over me." She said and was about to turn around when I stopped her.

"Lilly, you do know that Jackson is going out with your cousin Leah, so you're going to be okay around him." I said still kind of confused.

"Ohh yeah, well I just don't want to go there." Lilly crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? But you know their strawberry banana smoothies is love, come on!" I said and started to walk to Rico's.

"No… wait." she pulled on my arm.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked and looked at her. She looked kind of mad in a way.

"Okay fine… don't get mad…" she said and took me by my shoulders. She turned me around so that I was facing Rico's and saw something that would most likely change everything about me and Jake.

I saw Jake at Rico's and he was with certain "girls" that I hate the most. Amber and Ashley were with him and they were flirting with him. The thing that got to me is that he was shamelessly flirting back and it looked like he was having fun.

I felt so… I don't know… I looked at Lilly and she looked worried. "Miley, you okay?" She asked, but I just didn't know what to say or how to react.

I looked back from Jake to Lilly and did the only thing I could think of, which was to run away as fast as I can from here.

**A/N **Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter… Yes the next Chapter is going to be talent show. I'm thinking there are going to be at least 2 parts of the talent show.


	16. The Talent Show Part 1

**Chapter 16**

**The Talent Show  
Part 1: Forgiven**

I woke up early this morning. I had about an hour before I needed to go to school. Today was the talent show and I definitely didn't feel good. I felt like I was going to throw up, actually. After what happened yesterday seeing that Jake was with those two little sluts just totally ruined my mood today.

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. Maybe that would probably lighten up my mood. Once I got out, I went into my closet and took jean mini skirt and a white halter top and a white jacket and put it on.

I went in the Hannah closet and took my blonde wig from where it was hanging and stuffed it in a bag. I took jeans and black boots and put them in my bag and finally took a tube top and a short black leather jacket and stuffed it in my bag.

I took all my things and headed down stairs finding my dad on the couch playing on his guitar.

"Morning daddy." I said and dropped my stuff on the couch.

"Hey bud, you ready for today?" He asked and put down his guitar.

"No, not really." I said.

"Well, your band is already at your school putting up the equipment. We should go. Jackson is already in the car." He said and stood up.

"Wow, that's a first." I said without any emotion, took my bag and headed out to the car.

------------------------------

School was packed. There were parents and teachers talking in the hall and everyone whispering about the show. This sort of got me a little excited for it, finally, but not as much as I hoped to be. I entered the auditorium though the back door and found Lilly and Oliver quietly talking to each other.

"Hey guys." I said and sat on one of the chairs near them.

"Umm… hi." Lilly said and looked at me worriedly. "How are you?" she took a seat next to me.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Today we're supposed to be having fun!" Lilly said and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks. I know we're supposed to have fun, but I'm just so confused. Anyway, I have to go talk to Ms. Allen for a bit. I'll be right back." I said and stood up. I walked over to Ms. Allen, who was waiting anxiously over at the room Hannah was supposed to wait in.

"Ms. Allen, do you think I can have a last minute change in the song I'm going to sing?" I asked and handed her a CD.

"Okay, I will only let this happen once, but next time I won't do it. You must have a good reason why you are changing the song." She said and took the CD.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." I said and walked away from her.

I went looking for Oliver and Lilly, but soon found them talking to Jake.

"Damn." I said under my breath. I looked down and walked past them hoping they didn't notice me, but I guess I didn't walk fast enough.

"Miley, wait!" I head someone call after me. I started to walk faster knowing that that was probably Jake.

"Miley, wait up please, we need to talk!" Jake shouted after me, but I continued on walking away fast until I hit a corner. "Crap." I said and turned around finding Jake just a few feet away from me.

"Why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?" He asked as he got closer to me.

'What to do…' I thought to myself and soon heard Oliver calling us over to the stage.

"We'll talk about this later, we have a talent show to go to." I said looking down. I couldn't look at him in the eye. It just felt weird.

I walked pass him heading toward the stage with him closely walking behind me. We waited on the sides until all of us were called upon stage. We all went on stage and found the auditorium full of students, teachers, and a few parents screaming and cheering for us.

"Okay, welcome the contestants for the talent show." Oliver said through the microphone and everyone cheered and screamed.

At this time I felt a jolt of excitement within me. Seeing this just made it feel real son so different because I'm not here as Hannah, I'm here as Miley and I'm going to perform in front of all of them.

"Here we have Amber Simms and Ashley Dewitt, Jake Ryan, Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Josh Chase, Craig Kelly, Cherish Dennis, Mary Rinen, and Jamie Shields. Yeahhhhhhhh!" He shouted and so did everyone else.

"Well, first up we have Amber and Ashley, so the other contestant please leave the stage and I will call you up when the time is right."

We left the stage except for Amber and Ashley and soon the tune of one of my songs, Best of Both Words, started to play. Oh how I hate them so much right about now.

I was walking toward Lilly hoping to avoid Jake until later. I was scared that this was going to be the end of our relationship, but I don't know. I don't want it to end, but seeing that he was flirting with my worst enemies, it just sucks.

"Hey Miley, Jake wanted to talk to you earlier, did you talk to him yet?" Lilly asked once I reached her.

"No, I don't want to talk to him right now." I said feeling a bit hopeless.

"I wish you would talk to him… He really needs to talk to you and I don't like seeing you like this. Oliver and I both know that you would be different if you and Jake break up. There must be a reason why we saw him with those two bird brains." Lilly said.

"Maybe… look here they come now." I said and watched Amber and Ashley come out of the stage on backstage. They looked terrified and I admit, I was listening to them sing and they were horrible. They missed a few notes and they sounded shaky.

All of us went up to them and a few the other people that were in the contest started to ask questions like, "How does it feel to go up there," and "Was it scary?"

"We did great." Amber said still looking frightened as she passed by us.

"Yeah, we were the best." Ashley replied forcing on a smile.

"Next on our list is Jake Ryan, everyone give him a hand." Oliver said and we watched Jake go on stage. Lilly and I went near the stage to watch Jake. He took the microphone from Oliver and got ready to sing.

The music started to play and I watched him closely seeing him look a bit sad.

"This is dedicated to someone special…. Please forgive me." he said and sang.

_Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
I'm staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you_

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love  
My beautiful love_

_Larger then the moon, my love for you  
World's collide, as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine_

_What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me_

_What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right_

_What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My Beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful love_

Everyone erupted with screaming and cheering. There were flashes knowing that there were photographers there, they were obviously taking pictures of him. He didn't once smile while he was up there. I guess he knew that he did something wrong.

'Whoa, that was really good. He even dedicated it to someone… but the real question is should I really forgive him even though I still don't know what happened between him, Amber, and Ashley?' I started to question still watching Jake on stage.

"Wow that was awesome! Jake Ryan everybody!" Oliver shouted though the microphone as the students once again started to scream and cheer for his name. He did really good. He sounded way better than those auditions we had.

"Thank you." Jake said and finally flashed a small smile which cause many camera men to take pictures.

"Okay everyone, next up… Miley Stewart!" Oliver said and people started to clap.

I passed by Jake and he gave me a supporting smile and I looked away pretending I didn't see it. I walked on stage and took the microphone from Oliver and he smiled at me.

"Good luck." He whispered and I nodded.

My chest hurt. 'Here I go again feeling nervous and scared. Why is it that every time I perform as Miley, I turn out nervous?' I took deep breath and looked at Oliver signaling him to start the song.

My song started to play. I shut my eyes and started to sing trying to show as much emotion in my voice as I possibly could.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I_

_Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  
_

_This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals_

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

Once the song was over, many people clapped and cheered for me. I found my dad all the way in the back videotaping this performance and I smiled. I felt like I was about to cry. 'This song isn't supposed to make me cry, it's supposed to make me happy' I thought to myself and waved to the crowd.

"That was great Miley!" Oliver said and I smiled at him and waved goodbye to the students.

I frowned. I knew right now, I was about to cry. I sing this song to be happy, but knowing that Jake with those two whores totally messes up my mood. Tears freely fell from my cheeks. I was holding in all my emotions trying not to feel anything, but as hard as it is, I'm not really a strong person after all.

I reached the side curtains looking down hoping no one would see my tear streaked face when I was abruptly pulled to the side. I quickly turned around to my captor and found Jake there.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling my hand away, but he took my shoulders and pulled me close to him and pressed me against the wall.

"I need to tell you what happened over at Rico's" He said.

My eyes widen and then narrowed looking down on the ground. "You don't need to tell me what happened, I saw it with my own two eyes! You were flirting with the people that hate me the most, I mean if you cared for me, then why did you even talk to them behind my back?" I finally said. I didn't care if anyone heard me anymore. I just needed an explanation on what happened.

"No Miley, that is not what happened. I…" Jake started, but I pushed him as hard as I could away from me.

"Save it, I don't give a shit anymore." I was about to leave when he lightly pushed me against the walls putting his hands on both sides of my arms making me trapped.

"Let me speak… please… I cant let you leave me now, not when you don't even know why I was with Amber and Ashley." Jake said and tipped my head up so that I was looking at him.

"Fine…" I said finally giving in and crossed my arms over my chest turning my head away from his face.

"Okay, now that I got your attention, I wasn't flirting with them! Lilly said from where you were looking at, it looked like they were flirting with me and I was flirting back, I wasn't doing that. I'm not that stupid, I mean if I really did that then I wouldn't be such a faithful boyfriend to the one girl I actually loved."

I bit on my lip and looked at him in the eyes. "Then what were you doing with them?" I asked him trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"I was going to go to your house so we could have some time to practice our song when I went to go to Rico's to ask Jackson something." he sighed. "Amber and Ashley found me there and they were talking to me about the talent show. Yeah they were flirting with me, but I wasn't flirting back! I promise you that is the last thing I would ever think of doing to them."

I still didn't want to believe him. I don't know why, but something told me that it just doesn't sound right. "How do I know you're not lying."

"I can never lie to you. You can even ask Jackson about it. He was there." Jake said and he put his hand on my cheek wiping the last of my tears away. "So, do you forgive me? I didn't want to cause any trouble just by helping them and I really don't want to end this relationship just like that."

I twisted my head into an angle and looked at him. He had a disappointed sort of look on his face. 'Should I forgive him?' I asked myself and showed a half smile. I hugged him and replied. "Yeah, I guess I do."

His eyes brightened up. "Okay good. So we're still doing the song right?"

"Yeah, definitely, but I want you to keep away from Amber and Ashley or I swear I wont ever talk to you again." I joked as we walked over to see Lilly on the stage halfway done with her song. "She's really good." I said while watching Lilly belt out the song and jump around stage.

"Yeah, she is." He replied and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Just six more people and then we're up. The weird thing is we didn't even practice singing the song."

"Don't worry, we'll pull it off somehow." I said and I placed my head on his shoulder smiling feeling a sudden rush of relief over come me. We just stayed there listening to Lilly sing the last few verses of the song she sang.

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall_

_I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall_

**A/N **Hope you enjoyed this. Yup…next chapter is still in the talent show… It didnt come out the way I wanted it to, but I still hope you enjoyed it... and omg did you guys watch people who use people on the Disney site? OMG lol.. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :)

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! BE SAFE AND IF YOU END UP GOING TRICK OR TREATING, CHECK YOUR CANDY BEFORE YOU EAT IT LOL. IDK WHY IM SAYING THIS LOL.. ANYWAY HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

**BTW **to all the people who asked me about the whole lose your brain cells thing, I dont think its true, I just heard it from a friend lol so sorry if I got you worried or something. I just thought it would be a funny line to put in or something like that.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the songs/lyrics used in this story. 


	17. The Talent Show Part 2

**Chapter 17**

**The Talent Show  
Part 2: Singing With Jake**

"Lilly! You were awesome!" I said once Lilly got off stage and I gave her a big bear hug.

"Thanks Miley! I was so excited and hyper I ended up just having fun with it! No wonder you love doing concerts so much!" Lilly said happily and we did the happy dance.

"Well, maybe next time I do a concert I'll bring you on stage to sing with me." I laughed at how pumped up Lilly was.

"Yay!" she said and finally noticed Jake there which made the smile on her face bigger.

"So did the little love birds kiss and make up?" She asked eyeing the both of us.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Lilly, and yes we did. Now let's go get something to eat or something. Ms. Allen just put some cookies over there." I said and pointed to a table where most of the contestants were talking and munching off snacks.

We just stood there at the snack table waiting anxiously for all the people to go up already. It seemed like several hours passed even though it was only 15 minutes. I guessed that shows how much you want to go up and do what you have to do.

"Dude, you were awesome! I never met anyone that could break as good as you." Jake shook hands with this 8th grader named Craig as he passed us.

"Thanks dude, you were awesome too." He smiled and walked off toward a bunch of girls that were in a circle not too far from us.

"Three more people and then we're up." I said nervously and faced Jake.

"Calm down, I'll be there with you so you don't need to worry about it."

"I hope so."

"Whoa, that girl must be a big Hannah fan." Lilly said watching a girl sing on stage.

"Why?" I asked and went next to her finding a girl dressed all rocker chick like wearing a blonde wig. She was singing This is the Life and I thought it was really sweet, but it's so hilarious seeing someone dress like me.

"She kind of looks like you. Maybe I'd date her." Jake joked.

"So you pick her over me when you already have the real thing… If you know what I mean." I lightly pushed him and laughed.

"You know I don't really mean it." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah I know." I leaned into him closing my eyes feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Stop it you guys, you're making me feel jealous." Lilly said bringing me out of my trance. "and what would happen if you get caught doing that? Everyone would think Jake was cheating on Hannah."

My eyes widen. I totally forgot about that. Jake and I quickly parted from each other hoping no one saw and as lucky as we are, no one saw. Everyone was distracted doing their own thing.

"Ohh look, Mary is going!" Lilly said and pointed at the short girl walking on stage.

"Umm… I'm going to sing Just Like You." She said in a small voice keeping her head down making it clear that she was nervous.

"Aww, I love how she talks. She sounds like a little kid!" I said. 'I can't believe how much people like me in this school. I definitely can't wait for the concert that's going to happen in like, less than an hour.' I thought to myself.

"Jakey, do you think you could help us for a minute?" someone said from behind us.

I turned to see amber and Ashley on the ground. I gave them a dirty look and shook my head. I turned back around knowing that Jake would probably fall in their trap and help them.

"I'm sort of busy, sorry." Jake said and put his hand on my shoulder. "So Miley, what were you talking about?"

'Whoa, did he just do what I think he did… Again?' I looked at Jake and he shrugged. 'I guess he knew that I would probably hate him again after we did just make up.' "We were just talking about Mary's singing. Jamie's after her and then we're up."

"Okay, I better get ready. I'll be right back." Jake said and left me and Lilly alone.

"Wow, he really doesn't want to mess up things between you two." Lilly said watching Amber and Ashley give us the stink eye.

"Maybe. Oh my gosh, it's been an hour and a half already. I'm so happy those other 7 people didn't show up! I mean it would've taken a whole day to go though this." I said watching Jamie go on stage.

"Yeah I know. Hey her act was different. She's going to dance." Lilly said giving her attention to the girl on stage.

"You get distracted easily."

"Yeah I know, it's a weakness." Lilly laughed.

As soon as Jamie got off of the stage, Jake came back. "Yes, just in time!" He jumped and started to take deep breaths.

"You okay Jake?" I asked while rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm just a little excited."

"As the Judges, Ms. Allen, Principal Fisher, Mr. Grayson, Ms. Kepler, and Mrs. Ella, go in the back room and think about who the winners of the talent show are, we have a little performance for you all to enjoy. Everyone welcome Seaview Middle Schools own celebrity Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart singing Don't Go Breakin' My Heart!" Oliver announced and the students and shockingly some teachers screamed and cheered as if this was a real concert.

Jake and I walked on stage. I felt really excited for this because not only am I singing one of my favorite songs, I'm singing it with my boyfriend. He stood next to me and we smiled at the crowd.

"You all ready for this?" Jake shouted in his microphone and everyone screamed. "Okay Oliver… you hear the crowd, hit it!" Jake shouted and the song started to play.

_**Miley**: Don't go breaking my heart  
**Jake**: I couldn't if I tried  
**Miley**: Oh, hunny, if I get restless  
**Jake**: Baby, you're not that kind_

_Oooh  
**Miley**: Nobody knows it **Jake**:(Nobody knows it)  
**Jake**: Right from the start  
**Miley**: I gave you my heart  
**Jake**: Ohh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart_

_**Jake**: Don't go breaking my heart  
**Miley**: I won't go breaking your heart  
**Jake**: Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
**Miley**: Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Jake**: And nobody told us  
**Miley**: 'Cause nobody showed us  
**Jake**: Come on baby, it's up to us now_  
_**Miley**: Oooh, I think we can make it_

_Oooh  
**Both**: And nobody knows it **Miley**: (nobody knows it)  
**Jake**: Right from the start  
**Miley**: I gave you my heart  
**Jake**: Oh, baby  
**Both**: You know I gave you my heart_

_**Both**: Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
**Jake**: Don't go breaking my  
Miley: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Oooh  
**Jake**: You put the sparks to flame  
**Miley**: I've got your heart in my sights  
Oooh  
**Both**: nobody knows it **Miley **(nobody knows it)  
**Miley**:When I was down  
**Jake**: I was your clown  
Right from the start  
**Miley**: I gave you my heart  
**Jake**: Oh, baby  
**Both**: I gave you my heart_

_**Miley**: (don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking  
**Jake**: So, don't go breaking my heart  
**Miley**: I won't go breaking your heart  
**Jake**: Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
**Miley**: Don't go breaking my heart_

_**Jake**: oh woah, Ooh yeah  
**Miley**: I won't go breaking your heart  
**Jake**: Oh don't go breaking my  
**Miley**: Don't go breaking my  
**Both**: Don't go breaking my heart_

Jake and I had fun singing this song, we danced around the stage causing the audience to wow and cheer and scream even louder than before. Jake twirled me around the stage and the way we danced, we tried to fit it with the beat and the lyrics of the song. It was fun, I knew I was going to have a lot of fun, but not this much fun. The photographers were taking pictures non stop while we did our performance.

As we ended the song, our audience screamed like hell. Like they literally just cheered full on for us. I've experienced this, yeah, but they're usually cheering for Hannah, not for Miley and Jake, and this is definitely a first. This brought up the confidence in me that maybe I could tell the world that I'm Hannah, well not yet, but maybe soon.

Jake and I looked at each other and smiled. I was exhausted, but I had four more songs to sing, as Hannah, that is.

"That was totally awesome! You guys did a great job!" Oliver exclaimed and shook hands with Jake and hugged me.

"Thanks." We both said and looked back over to the crowd.

"Okay students, teachers, and parents, thank you for being such a great audience! We have a 30 minute intermission. Once the bell rings, come back here for a surprise of your life. You will find out who the winner is and you will find out what the surprise is that everyone is talking about!" Oliver said and soon everyone stood up and started to leave.

Jake, Oliver, and I left stage leaving a big smile on both our faces. If we were in the talent show, I think that we would definitely win this for sure.

"Oh my gosh you guys! You were fricken awesome! I never knew you two would do that good!" Lilly said and gave us both hugs.

"You guys were so good!" Josh Chase said and shook hands with Jake.

"You guys would've won if you were in the talent show singing that!" Cherish said looking shocked like the other contestants.

'Exactly what I was thinking' I thought.

"Yeah, you were good, but not good as us." Amber said looking at her fingernails.

We all looked at them started to laugh.

"You think so? You could tell how scared you were with your voices all cracking and shaky." Jamie said. She is a tough girl and its shocking that she got to be in the talent show after all the fights and detention she had in the past.

"Err… come on Ashley, lets go to the bathroom." Amber said pulling Ashley out of the auditorium.

"Haha, well thank. You all rock, now excuse me everyone, but I think I'm going to puke. I… uhhh… feel really scared right now and if I don't go now, it could all probably go on you. If they start without me, please make up an excuse or tell them the truth" I said and left the group of people, holding my stomach, in a hurry.

"Okay Miley, see you later and I hope you feel better!" Mary shouted at me.

I could still hear them talking, but this time they were asking Oliver if he knew what the surprise was, and thankfully, he doesn't. I guess Ms. Allen wants it to be a big surprise for everyone. I smiled to myself and skipped the rest of the way to my dressing room.

Once I reached the place Hannah was supposed to go to, I looked around if the coast was clear. Luckily, no one was there so I quickly entered the room and shut it.

"About time you got here." Jackson said.

I turned around seeing Jackson, dad, and my band sitting down watching TV and eating. The room was small, but perfect. It looked like a normal dressing room.

"Sorry, my classmates were congratulating me on my second performance." I said and walked over to the snack table where there were bottles of water.

"You were great, Jackson and I were in the back of the auditorium filming it. We were just about to watch it. I really liked the one you sang with that Jake character." Dad said.

I sat down on a chair and took big gulps of the water. "Yeah and so did everyone else. I'm so excited to find out who the winner is!"

"We are too… but what if you're the winner?" Ryan, my drummer asked.

"Well, I told them that I went to the bathroom to throw up because I was nervous and if they started the show without me, then they can just go ahead. Is that a good enough excuse?" I asked and everyone started to laugh.

"It would've been funnier if you said you had the runs." Jackson started tearing up laughing so hard.

"Its not even that funny, now if you excuse me, I am going to change." I said and took my bag that was on the table and entered the bathroom.

I came out a few minutes later wearing my jeans, boots, tube top and short leather jacket I packed in the morning. "How do I look?" I asked.

"You look like nice" Dad said kissing my forehead.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't of picked this jacket!"

"Gosh Hannah, you look alright! So lets get ready for the show!" Jeff, one of my guitarist, said and started to jump.

Someone knocked on the door so Jackson opened it. "Hey Ms. Allen, what brings you here?" He asked while fixing his brown wig.

"Well, Chris, we have all the contestants on the stage right now and we'd like to have Ms. Hannah Montana, her dancers, and her band on the stage. We have the back curtains up and we're going to open them once we announce the winner. Ooooh this is so exciting!" Ms Allen said and led us out of the room.

We quietly walked through the back way of the auditorium where only staff and the janitors are allowed to enter. We silently walked on stage and I heard Oliver talking.

"I'll leave you alone for now. Once the person announces the winner and when you hear something like surprise, I will open the curtains and you will be able to sing." Ms Allen lastly added and walked off into the front of the stage.

"Hey Brandi and Alexis, are we going to hold the sheet up over me again?" I asked trying to relax a bit.

"Yeah, we are… we want to help them make it a super big surprise." they said and we stayed quiet.

Soon we heard Oliver start to announce the winner of the talent show. "Okay, the winner of Seaview Middle School's 2006-2007 Talent Show is…"

**A/N: **LOL yay I had a lot of fun like foreal kind a lot of fun writing this chapter… I have a sudden urge to watch Ella Enchanted after reading the lyrics to Don't Go Breakin' My Heart. Ohh well. Hope you enjoyed it!! Next chapter is when they announce the winner of course.

**Jennifer-JAM: **Yeah, they would probably, but I made her sing something she usually wouldn't sing so that people wouldn't notice… if you know what I mean?

**P:** Yeah that chapter didnt really turn out the way I wanted. I KNOW They are so cute together! This episode made me an even bigger shipper for Miley and Jake. I thought the Teeny part was cute too lol. As for Jake coming back for next season. ugh it sucks about the 4 month thing I was like aww... anyway I heard that Jake may come back and may not come back. someone said that he ruined the whole story line for HM so they might not have him back, other people say that he is going to be a regular next season.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana nor the characters on here. I don't own any of the lyrics or songs in this story either. _


	18. The Talent Show Part 3

**Chapter 18**

**The Talent Show  
Part 3: And The Winner is…**

"Okay, the winner of Seaview Middle School's 2006-2007 Talent Show is…" Oliver started and pressed a button that sounded like a drum roll. "Looks like we have a tie!"

I heard people gasp and cheer. "Who is it?!" I heard someone shout which made me laugh. Brandi, Alexis, Ryan, Jeff, and Mark formed a half circle around me holding hands just waiting to find out who the winner is.

"Haha, well I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting… the two winners of Seaview Middle Schools 2006-2007 Talent Show is…" there was a long pause which cause the tension to build up. I started to sweat.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" someone shouted from the crowd.

'Man, I wish I could see everyone's reactions right now.' I told myself and felt my heart pound hard against my chest. I really wanted to know who won.

"Sorry, okay the winners of this year talent show is… and close personal friends of mines, MILEY STEWART AND JAKE RYAN!!!" He shouted in the microphone.

I started to jump and I wanted to scream too, but I couldn't since I was here and no one was supposed to know I was here.

"Oh my gosh Miley congrats!" Alexis said and she hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mark congratulated me and gave me a super big bear hug.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." I smiled brightly and hugged each of them.

I felt so excited, so happy, but sad at the same time not being able to get my award for winning until later. We finally calmed down and took our places on stage. 'I'm going to try making this the best performance in my life.' I told myself and went behind the white cloth.

"Thanks you everyone, Miley is here, but she's busy doing some of her own business. She got an upset stomach after our performance of "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart". Thank you everyone for everything." I heard Jake say and once again everyone cheered for him.

"Ms. Allen, will you please come on stage and please tell them what the winners of the talent show won." We heard Oliver say and we watched a shadow from the bottom of the curtains walk across the stage.

"Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart will each receive $150 for a shopping spree at the local mall and they win a day out with a certain person that I will say in just a second. Now, it's time for the surprise you all have been waiting for…"

"Well, I know you aren't babies anymore, but I would like you to help me count to three. The more people that help me, the faster we can find out what the surprise is and what the winners contest get to do with the surprise."

"So you all ready?" She asked and everyone screaming shouted "Yes!" back to her, just like the way they did when Jake asked to go out with me on stage.

"1... 2... 3..." They screamed out including the contestants that were still on the stage.

"SURPRISE!!!" Ms. Allen shouted and pulled the curtains. Everyone screamed as the lights on the back part of the stage switched on making my shadow reflect off the cloth.

The beat of the drums and guitars started to play I Got Nerve and Brandi and Alexis pulled the sheet away from me. As soon as they saw me, everyone started to scream and cheer for Hannah louder than ever.

I looked over to where Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and the others were and they were shocked. They look on their faces was priceless. I pointed to them and smiled.

I walked forward so that I was about 6 feet away from the edge of the stage and I started to sing.

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait in line_

_The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin'   
I think that I can shake you_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's   
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

_Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I got you spinning_

_Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
I think that I can show you_

_You need to discover   
Who can make you feel free  
And I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reachin' out for me, hey  
_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

_I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got  
I got nerve _

I think I over did it when I sang this song because right after I finished singing it, I was even more tired than ever. I was having a lot of fun though, dancing all over the stage, and since the photographers are there, they were taking pictures like crazy.

"How are ya'll doing tonight?" I asked the audience and they all screamed. I laughed I always ask this question and I always get the same answer: people screaming.

"Well, I'm here because Ms. Allen asked me to have a little concert for you and the winners of this talent show are going to hang out with me for one full day. I know all you all know that I'm dating Jake and he already knows me, so what's the point of hanging out with him on that day, but I think that hanging out with him and his friends would be cool. His friends would experience a day as a celebrity, because they will be treated as celebrities. Now, I would like to ask Jake to be my partner for the next song I'm going to sing."

I walked over to the side of the stage where Jake and the rest of the contestants were. Amber, Ashley, Mary, Craig, Jamie, and Josh screamed once I reached them. I laughed and took Jakes hand.

"Hey." I smiled at him and pulled him toward the center of the stage with me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the surprise?" He asked and I looked at him. He still looked shocked.

"Because I wanted to see if you were going to be shocked, and you were." I whispered to him.

"If I knew that you were the surprise, I would've done something other than gawk at you, like give you roses. So, how are we going to dance this?" He asked and stood behind me.

"Just do it like how we always do when we're dancing to this song. Make up moves to match the song, I don't know just do it because I don't have my dancer guys with me today and you should be happy that no other guy is touching me." I lastly whispered and he grinned at me. I shook my head and started to sing.

(**Warning: **this part is incredibly corny and stupid. Wrote this part between the lyrics for fun because I was bored XD.)

_Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see _

I looked at Jake and smiled at him. Then I jokingly pushed him and walked away as he followed me.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names   
Play the happy song _

He took my free hand and kissed it and then pulled me close to him and we danced in circles.

_Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her  
La, la, I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win   
An Oscar for this scene I'm in _

Then I abruptly pushed him away from me again and crossed my arm over my chest turning my back to him. He pretended to try and talk to me, but I shook my head and continued to sing.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise   
And we're together it's for real, now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind I see it  
Could be amazing _

Took my hand and twisted me so that I would be twirling around in circles and he caught my by my waist and wrapped his arms around it. He neared his face to mines and almost kissed my cheek. Then he moved away from me.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names   
Play the happy song _

I leaned into him and he put his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on my chest and looked at him pretending to look shocked. Then he took my hand and I twisted into him and leaned back into his chest making our bodies sway with the music.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names   
Play the happy song _

As I finished singing the last line, Jake pulled me into a kiss making everyone scream and "Aww" at the same time. When we moved away, I bit on my lip and smiled. "You know I hate PDA." I whispered to him and he laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on him making him lift me up in the air. I didn't care who was watching anymore.

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" The crowd cheered and I pulled away from Jake. I glanced across the crowd and started to mad blush.

"Sorry about that. Thank you Jake Ryan!" I said walking away from him going back to the center of the stage and he went back to the contestants waving to our audience.

"Next I'm going to sing The Other Side of Me." I announced as the music played.

After the mini concert, Jake and I were left on the stage alone. The whole auditorium was empty which was kind of freaky hearing all these rumors about my school. Everyone was allowed to leave school early since the talent show was the only thing planned for the day.

"You were really great today. I can't believe you didn't tell us though. You knew we really wanted to know, and it was you all along." Jake said and sat on the ground.

"You were too and I just didn't want to spoil it for you. Ms. Allen went through a lot and the last thing I wanted to do was tell someone and it ends up going around school." I replied and sat next to him.

"You did a great job keeping it a secret." He said.

"Thanks, I guess." I pulled off my blonde wig. "Man this thing is itchy." I said and set it beside me letting my brown hair come down from my loose bun. I took his hand and looked at him.

"That's what you get for wearing it." He laughed and tipped my head up. "Lets make Don't Go Breakin' My Heart our song." He whispered nearing his face to mine.

"Sure, whatever you say." I replied and with that, he kissed my forehead, both my cheeks, my chin, and the tip of my nose, and finally leaning forward so that his lips connected to mine. I saw a bright flash in the corner of my eye, but I just ignored enjoying this kiss I'm sharing with my boyfriend, Jake Ryan.

**A/N **I wrote this out of randomness lol Yes another corny ending I know! For some reason I always end up making my endings corny. I thought it would be cute seeing Jake and Miley dance so I was like visualizing it as I wrote down the whole thing which is a reason why it didn't make sense. Well I hope you enjoyed this story.

Yes it's finished, unless you want me to write the whole shopping day and a day with Hannah and all that. Ooooh and of what that flash was cuz she had her Hannah wig off "hint" LOL.

I'm going to finish my I'm So Confused story and I will write a new J/M fic with it. There may be a sequel for Pick One coming up soon and yeah that's all I have to say for now until next time.

**Special thanks to:**

P  
Cupid's Bride  
try-to-sing-with-smile  
Luvs-Mitchel-Musso  
Toxxic-hugs  
RJBsComputer  
Xtina73092  
Lilerin91  
Rhapsodyenigma  
Nylovebaby  
Musiclvr21  
The people on Mileyfans  
And all of the people who read this

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Characters. I do not own any of the lyrics or songs used in this story._


	19. AN about sequel

**A/N** Hey everyone, this is obviously not a chapter, but just to tell you that there is a sequel made that I put up yesterday. If you didn't know yet, go check it out. It's called Who Are You? and I will change the title, maybe, once I think of a better one.

This is a longer summary than the one up.

**Summary: **"Who Are You?" Sequel to "The Talent Show" After the talent show, Jake and Miley have been really close. Miley finds out what the flash is and "things" happen. Theres a new student and he's been acting weird toward Miley ever since she won the talent show. Homecoming is coming around and Lilly enters it and gets nominated for something and so does Miley.

Yep messy messy this will change, maybe… but yeah suggestions are still welcomed to whatever you want to happen in the second chapter.

Thanks for reading this story and for all the reviews :)

Much love and aloha

Mari  
AlwaysxAddicted


End file.
